


Embers and Wisteria

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say. It also makes the flames burn brighter, as Yusaku and Takeru will soon learn.Takeru has gone back home, now that everything in Den City is done with, but that's not the end of his relationship with Yusaku. If anything, it's the beginning of something new.For the Hugsaku 2019 event (even tho it's probably gonna go longer than the event haha) :3c





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy so here it is. The first chapter in my post canon firestorm fic. I promise the chapters aren't all this short. This is just to kick things off.

“I’m moving back home!”

Yusaku had been expecting it, ever since Takeru had admitted to him that he’d planned to do that but the incident with Ai changed his mind. He just, had hoped the day would never come, that he’d never actually hear the words. But now that the mess with Ai had been solved it was just a matter of time before it happened again. 

And when Takeru had approached him after school, saying he had something he needed to talk to Yusaku about, Yusaku felt a pit form in his stomach. He’d prayed that his gut was wrong, especially as Takeru dragged him from school to a secluded place. For the briefest of moments he’d entertained the idea that Takeru was planning to confess to him and had simply taken ideas from Ai or some shoujo manga. But that was quickly dashed when he saw the look on his face.

“Not yet though,” added Takeru quickly when he noticed the look on Yusaku’s face. “I’m-I’m leaving at the end of the term, in the winter. But I thought you deserved to know first, before anyone else.”

Yusaku relaxed slightly, that meant he still had a few more months with Takeru before he would have to say goodbye. 

“So, December then,” said Yusaku.

Takeru nodded, readjusting his glasses. “Yeah, in three months. So we’ll just have to make it the best three months huh?”

On paper three months seemed like an eternity, almost an entire school term, but for Yusaku it practically seemed to fly by and before he knew it December had rolled around, bringing with it cold weather and Takeru’s impending departure. 

“So, you’re really going to be leaving us huh?” asked Shoichi, placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of Takeru. 

“I’m afraid so.”

“It’s too bad, we’re gonna miss having your around, Yusaku especially.”

“Really?” asked Takeru, looking up at him.

“Oh yeah. He’s a lot more relaxed with you around. Guess that just means you’ll have to swing by for a visit once in a while.”

Yusaku paced around his apartment anxiously, it was finally the day, Takeru was moving back home. He’d spent the night helping Takeru packing up his things in preparation for the move home. He was taking the train and everyone was going to see him off. 

Yusaku clutched at his chest as he came to a stop, his heart pounding like a drum against his ribs. 

Over the last few months he’d been waging a back and forth battle with himself, with Takeru’s departure looming on the horizon he’d told himself that he was going to confess before he left, but everytime he thought about how or where or when he was going to do it he panicked and backed out.

Once he’d invited Takeru down the amusement park with him, planning on telling him there, at the end, but right when he’d planned on it, Takeru had looked at him smiled and suddenly he couldn’t do it, couldn’t say the words. 

Another time they’d spent the evening studying together and an exhausted Takeru had flopped against Yusaku’s shoulder while they took a break and Yusaku decided right there he was going to tell him. But once again his words failed him (Takeru falling asleep didn’t help matters either but Yusaku was certain that if he couldn’t say it while Takeru was asleep he sure wouldn’t be able to say it while he was awake).   


Every time it seemed like he froze up and his words failed him, or something or someone else would get in the way and ruin the mood. And sometimes it wasn’t the words that failed him but the fear that Takeru might not feel the same, that by confessing he might ruin their friendship. 

And now it was too late, in a few short hours Takeru would be on a train with his stuff, bound for his home out in the country. 

Sure, it wasn’t like Yusaku was never going to see him again, between e-mail and texting and just straight up taking the train they had plenty of ways to keep in touch and visit, but it wasn’t the same. 

Yusaku sighed and ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his jacket. He couldn’t hang around any longer, he needed to get a move on and get down to the train station before Takeru left without giving him the chance to say goodbye.

“I guess this is really it,” said Takeru with a forced smile as he stood on the platform, suitcases sitting at his feet and a bag on his back. 

“It’s so strange to think you’re going to be leaving us,” said Shoichi, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Even though you’ve only been here for under a year it feels like you’ve been here a lifetime. We’re gonna miss you bud.”

Shoichi, Jin, Yusaku, Aoi, Ema, Ryoken and Specter had gathered at the train station to see Takeru off. Sadly, Ai and Flame were not able to make it, having sequestered themselves,along with the rest of the Ignis to work on rebuilding it and repairing their relationships, so no one had been able to get in contact with them for some time. 

Takeru ran an anxious hand through his hair, “Yeah, I know what you mean. It almost feels like a second home here.”

Yusaku shifted about, trying to find the nerve to speak up, to say something, to DO something. He opened his mouth and started to speak but stopped before any sound came out as his nerves caught up with him again. 

A hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up to see it was Ryoken that had placed a hand on him. Before he could even ask what he was doing, Ryoken suddenly shoved him, causing him to yelp in surprise and stumble forward. 

“Yusaku?” Takeru turned to him and Yusaku quickly righted himself. 

“I um, I’m going to miss you too,” he said, taking a slight step towards him. “Having you around was nice, it’s going to be strange not seeing you around anymore.”

Takeru smiled weakly, “Yeah, I’m going to miss you too Yusaku.” He let go of the handle of his suitcase and took a step towards Yusaku. “I know how you are about being touched but uh, I want to hug you before I go, to say goodbye. If that’s ok, I mean.”

Yusaku felt his cheeks flush slightly and he nodded. “It’s fine.” The next thing he knew, Takeru had bolted forward and just about crashed into him, arms wrapped tight around Yusaku as he pressed into his chest. 

“I’m going to miss you so much Yusaku,” said Takeru. “Coming here, getting to meet you, I’m glad that I did. I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

Hesitantly, Yuasku raised his arms to return the hug, a lump forming in his throat as he tried to speak. “Yeah...I’m...you’re...I’m going to miss you a lot too. Takeru I-”

A whistle sounded and Takeru let go of him, running back to his suitcase. “That’s the train I have to go, I’m sorry Yusaku.”

Yusaku froze, watching as Takeru got farther and farther away and his chances slipped more and more out of reach. 

“Takeru...Takeru!”

Yusaku didn’t think he just ran, ran to Takeru, who turned at the sound of his name. If he couldn’t use his words to tell him then he’d show him. He grabbed Takeru’s wrist to keep him from leaving and leaned in, quickly pressing their lips together.

Yusaku pulled back and Takeru stared back at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

They both started to speak, but were cut off by the whistle of the train and Takeru took a step back. “I’m sorry, I really need to go Yusaku or I’m going to miss my train,” he said before turning and making for the train. “But we’ll see each other again I’m sure!” he called just as he reached the door. 

Yusaku stood frozen on the platform, watching as Takeru vanished among the crowd of passengers and into the train. His heart twisted in his chest as he watched the train pull away from the station. He hadn’t been able to get a read on Takeru to figure out if he’d made the right decision in what he’d done.

He turned to look at Ryoken, who looked fairly smug with himself.

“You pushed me!” sputtered Yusaku. “What was that for?”

“Your own good. You’ve been pining like a schoolgirl with a crush, if you didn’t do something now you would be insufferable till you could see him again.”

Yusaku’s face burned red and he clenched his teeth in frustration. “You’re horrible.”

“It worked didn’t it?”

“I just hope I didn’t screw up,” muttered Yusaku.

It wouldn't be till he'd returned to his apartment that Yusaku suddenly realized that _everyone_ had seen him kiss Takeru. 

As Takeru sat down on the train he raised his hand to his lips, fingers ghosting over them lightly. Yusaku...Yusaku had kissed him! If he hadn’t been in such a rush he might have actually kissed him back, might have said something. God, if he’d known earlier how Yusaku had felt he’d have kissed him so much sooner. Like when they we’d been at the amusement park and ridden the ferris wheel, or any of the times working together quietly on homework, or even when they’d been packing his things up. 

He sighed, leaning back in his seat, he supposed he was just going to have to wait till the next time they saw each other before he could do anything about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeru groaned as he sprawled out at his desk; books and papers and pencils strewn about his work space. 

In an effort to make up for all the school he’d skipped and fallen behind on, Takeru had opted to take extra classes and even go to cram school in a last ditch effort to not fail his classes or final exams of the year. A choice he was beginning to regret. Free time had become something of a foreign concept to him over the last few months, by the time he was done with his mounds of homework, as well as his self defence classes with his grandfather, he was too exhausted to do much of anything but nap or nothing at all. 

He'd barely even even talked to Yusaku since they’d seen each other at the train station. At least not very much, their few conversations had been rather short and far between, Takeru often too tired for much more than a couple replies. At this rate he was certain that he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself and was going to end up kissing Yusaku the next time they saw each other. Probably in the middle of the train station as well. Yeah _that_ would go over well.  


He leaned back in his chair and brushed his fingers over his lips thoughtfully. God he wanted to feel Yusaku again, to feel Yusaku’s mouth on his. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about it more than once, fantasized about Yusaku sweeping him up in his arms and kissing him. 

‘ _ On my next break I’m going to visit him, I have to tell him, _ ’ he thought. ‘ _ I just hope he doesn’t hate me for not talking to him. _ ’

“Do you want to talk about it, Fujiki-kun?” asked Aoi, as she sat down in the chair beside him at the lunch table. “You’ve been looking pretty down the last few days.”

Yusaku sighed, “I think Takeru hates me.”

“I really don’t think he does.”

“It’s just, I haven’t heard from him in a bit.”

After Takeru left they had talked almost every day, but gradually the time between Takeru’s responses got longer and longer, till Yusaku could easily go a week or more without hearing anything from him. And, in all their conversations not once did the incident at the train station come up, as if Takeru were avoiding the subject entirely. 

On one hand, Yusaku had never brought it up himself, every time the opportunity arose he panicked and told himself ‘another time’. Plus he really wanted to talk to Takeru face to face about what had happened, about how he felt about him. 

On the other hand, Takeru hadn’t brought it up either and Yusaku’s worried mind could only conclude that Takeru was trying to avoid the subject and didn’t want to talk about it all. That Yusaku had fucked up.

Aoi sighed and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well, spring break is coming up, why don’t you invite him to visit? Or go visit him. He can’t ignore you if you go to him.” She looked around a moment before speaking again, lowering her voice a little. “Have you heard anything from Ai or any of the others?”

Yusaku shook his head. After the Ignis had returned to the Cyberse world there’d been pretty much nothing but radio silence from them. He hoped that was a good sign and that things were progressing smoothly on their end but with no way to contact them all he could do was wait and hope.

“I’m sure we’ll hear from them eventually,” he said. “Sooner rather than later I should hope.”

“Yeah...I hope they’re doing ok.”

* * *

_ Hey, Takeru, do you wanna hang out over spring break? _

Yusaku sighed as he stared at the message on screen. Taking Aoi’s advice he decided to try getting in touch with Takeru again, even though he hadn’t heard anything from him for well over a week at this point. In fact he hadn’t even seen him online. 

Well, staring at the computer wasn’t going to make a reply appear any faster, so Yusaku decided to go and get something to eat in the meantime. 

_ Yusaku! srry i haven’t replied, school’s killer (T_T) _

_ god, pls, i need to get outta here for a bit, can i come to Den City? _

Yusaku was very surprised to see a reply sitting in his messages when he came back with dinner. His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of the message, perhaps Aoi had been right and he hadn’t messed things up. Takeru wanted to see him again, even wanted to visit him. 

_ ofc, break’s coming up in a week so I’ll have free time.  _

Yusaku paused for a moment, staring at the message before adding, 

_ should I pick you up at the train station? _

_ could you? i wanna c u again. I miss u (｡•́︿•̀｡) _

The next little while was spent hashing out details, such as when Takeru would arrive and how long he’d stay. 

_ Srry srry I gotta go, im rlly tired. ttyl? _

_ sure. go get some sleep. _

👍 _ (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ _

* * *

Yusaku paced around the train station, constantly looking at the clock and back at the platform. He could barely contain his excitement at being able to see Takeru again. It felt like it had been forever since they’d seen each other, even with talking online. He just wished the train would get there faster. 

He looked at the clock again and dragged his hand through his hair, 15 minutes, there were 15 minutes till the train was set to arrive. 15 long, excruciating minutes. 

He sighed as he sat down on a bench, he hadn’t intended to get there so early but he’d just been so excited that it had happened anyways. 

Yusaku must have let his mind wander as the sound of a train whistle pierced the air and he jumped in surprise, looking around quickly as the train pulled into the station. 

He watched as the doors opened and people flooded onto the platform, quickly scanning the crowd to try and find Takeru. 

Where was he, this was the train he was supposed to have been on right? So where-

“Yusaku!”

A familiar voice rang out over the crowd and he turned to see Takeru, pushing his way through everyone, a bag dragging behind him.

“Yusaku!”

“Takeru.”

Takeru waved as he ran towards him, smiling brightly. Cracking his own smile, Yusaku started towards him as well and the next thing he knew Takeru’s arms were around him, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s been too long Yusaku.”

“It’s been 3 months.”

“Exactly, too long. I missed you Yusaku.”

Slowly, Yusaku returned the hug, holding Takeru close. “I missed you too, Takeru.”

“Yusaku I am so sorry. I never meant to ignore you for so long–”

“Takeru,”

“–it’s just that I took extra classes and school just piled up and I was so tired and–”

“Takeru…”

“–and I was just so drained on most days and–”

“Takeru!” Yusaku snapped, cutting Takeru off abruptly before pressing his thumb to Takeru’s lips to further silence him. “Stop talking, please.”

A light blush fluttered across Takeru’s cheeks and he nodded mutely.

“I’m glad to see you too Takeru, but why don’t we go somewhere less crowded and talk? I think we’ll only be in the way here.”

“Maybe we could get something to eat as well, I’m starving.”

While he’d released Takeru from the hug, Yusaku had simply taken one of his hands in his own, far too elated to care if anyone saw. Then, Takeru’s hand in his hand, he led him down to the first place he could think of to get some food, Cafe Nagi. 

“Kusanagi-san!”

The hot dog truck was located where it usually sat, in the main plaza, Shoichi behind the grill as usual. Except this time he wasn’t alone. Discharged from the hospital and on the mend, Jin had started working in the truck with his brother, doing small and menial tasks to keep him busy. 

At the sound of Yusaku’s voice both Kusanagis looked up from what they were doing and towards the pair. 

“Oh, Yusaku! And Takeru! This is a surprise, I didn’t expect to see you here. You’re a sight for sore eyes,” said Shoichi.

“Yusaku invited me to come visit over the break,” explained Takeru.

“You keeping secrets from me now Yusaku?” asked Shoichi with a teasing grin. 

Yusaku merely flushed in embarrassment. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Shoichi just laughed good naturedly before turning back to the inside of the truck. “Hey, Jin, Yusaku has a friend over, why don’t you come say hello?”

Shyly, the younger Kusanagi sibling stepped into view, a cloth in one hand. Jin and Takeru has never actually met, Jin not having been formally discharged from the hospital until after Takeru had gone home. 

“Hello Jin-kun, it’s nice to finally meet you at last,” said Takeru with a smile.

Jin nodded silently, a tiny, shy smile on his lips.

“Jin doesn’t speak,” explained Shoichi, “But I know he’s glad to meet you.”

Jin nodded again in confirmation before reaching over the counter and holding his hand out to Takeru.

“So, how long are you gonna be in town?” asked Shoichi as Jin and Takeru shook hands. 

“Just for a week during the break, then it’s back home with me.”

“Oh, Takeru, you never told me where you were staying,” said Yusaku, turning to him. 

The smile on Takeru’s lips died as the colour drained from his face in an instant. The cheerful look was replaced with one of horror before he buried his face in his hands with a groan. 

“Takeru?”

“I forgot,” he muttered. “I was so excited to come visit you that I forgot that book a place to stay.”

Shoichi turned away to stifle a laugh while Takeru looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment on the spot. 

“You could stay with me,” piped up Yusaku. “I-I have a futon you can sleep on, if that’s ok with you.”

Takeru’s face lit up and Yusaku felt his heart skip a beat in his chest at the sight of his smile, he was so cute when he smiled like that. 

“Really? Are you sure? I mean your place is kind of small.”

“It’s fine. I can move things around if I need to, it’s not like everything’s nailed down. I can just, shove my desk into a corner or something.”

For a moment Takeru looked about ready to leap at Yusaku and hug him, eyes wide with excitement. He didn’t, much to Yusaku’s mild disappointment as he definitely wouldn’t have minded Takeru holding him again. 

“Yusaku you’re a lifesaver!”

With food obtained-hotdogs courtesy of Kusanagi and paid for by the same-and catching up done, they made their way to Yusaku’s small apartment. As they walked, Yusaku found himself reaching for Takeru’s hand, wanting to take it in his again, to link their fingers together. But he didn’t, letting his hand fall back to his side reluctantly. Maybe one day though, maybe one day.

“Are you sure I can stay here?” asked Takeru as they stepped into Yusaku’s apartment. “I know you said I could but…” He looked around and frowned. “It’s still really small.”

“Just leave your stuff up here and come and help me make room,” said Yusaku, gesturing for Takeru to follow him down the stairs. 

Aside from the bed the only other things in Yusaku’s room were his computer desk-complete with a computer and a chair-a small shelving unit and a tiny table in the corner that Takeru assumed was for non-computer things, like eating. 

As Takeru looked around he noticed one thing that was conspicuous by its absence, there was no cleaning robot. It seemed Yusaku hadn’t gotten a replacement for Roboppi. Takeru frowned slightly, so Yusaku really was all alone now.

“Come on, we can push this under the stairs,” said Yusaku, indicating to the desk. 

The desk wasn’t anything fancy, a glorified table really, and the only things that ever sat on it were Yusaku’s computer and monitor, and those now sat on his bed. 

“Do you want to move the desk or the chair?” asked Yusaku, though both were more than small and light enough that one person could easily move them alone.

“Does it matter?” 

“Probably not,” replied Yusaku as he grabbed the chair and carried it to the space under the stairs, leaving Takeru with the table-desk. 

“Real sneaky Yusaku,” said Takeru with a laugh, before grabbing the table and pushing it under the stairs beside the chair. 

Yusaku nodded as he looked at the now empty space. “Good, that’s more than enough space for a futon.”

“How come you have a futon?” asked Takeru, gathering up the computer equipment to move it back to the desk. “I mean, I wouldn’t peg you as the sort to have sleepovers.”

Yusaku sighed, “Occasionally Kusanagi-san’s stayed over, and he needs somewhere to sleep,” he said. 

“Kusanagi-san’s stayed over?”

Yusaku nodded as he crouched down beside the bed, “Uh-huh. Once was because the heating in his apartment went out and he needed somewhere to crash till it came back. The other times…” he trailed off for a moment, almost pensively. “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“Wait, Kusanagi-san has an apartment?” asked Takeru.

Yusaku stopped what he was doing, the futon half pulled out, as he turned to look at Takeru incredulously. “Y-yes? Where did you think he lived?”

Takeru’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Did you think he slept in the truck?”

“Maybe?”

Yusaku sighed and muttered something that sounded like ‘oh my god’. “Well he doesn’t, he has a small apartment. Now, help me unroll this and then you can bring your stuff down.”

“Hey, Yusaku, can I ask you a question?” asked Takeru.

“Of course.”

Takeru was sprawled out on his back the futon while Yusaku was stretched out on his bed, the pair relaxing after having finished dinner.

“The day I left, when we were on the platform. You...you kissed me. Why?”

Yusaku wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he rolled onto his side, back to Takeru. He’d been wondering when this would come up, the subject having been danced around and avoided pretty much since it had happened.   


“Because...because I like you Takeru,” he finally replied, voice soft. “A lot.”

Takeru was quiet and Yusaku felt his stomach twist in worry. He’d messed up, he just knew it. Then the bed creaked and dipped slightly beside him and Yusaku turned to look and saw Takeru sitting down beside him, smiling lightly. 

“I like you too, Yusaku,” he replied, reaching out and placing his hand on Yusaku’s and lacing their fingers together. 

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at Takeru. The look on his face and in his eyes was so soft and gentle, so kind. Slowly, he sat up, keeping their fingers linked together.

Takeru reached out, brushing his fingers along Yusaku’s cheek as he cupped it tenderly, slowly inching closer to Yusaku. Yusaku responded by bumping his head gently against Takeru’s with a smile before Takeru leaned in, closing the distance as he pressed his lips to Yusaku’s. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner,” murmured Takeru.

Yusaku smiled, brushing his fingers along Takeru’s cheeks softly. “I’m glad you told me. To be honest, I had thought that I had done something wrong, that I had screwed up somehow.”

“Oh, god no Yusaku. I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, I was just worried it would make things weird between us. And then, you kissed me on the train platform and there was no time to tell you, and I wanted to be able to say it to you face to face.” He sighed, “Thanks, for inviting me over Yusaku.” He hesitated a moment before, “Do you, do you want to go out, like on a date?” he asked. “Not-not right now of course, I’m exhausted but, maybe sometime while I’m visiting?”

“A-a date?”

Takeru nodded, “Uh-huh. I mean that’s what you do with someone you like, right?”

Yusaku blushed slightly, Takeru was right and the idea of a date did seem appealing, especially with him. “I’d, I’d love to go out with you,” he said finally. 

Takeru smiled and kissed Yusaku again, releasing Yusaku’s hand to grab him by the waist and pull him close. Yusaku sighed, hands tangling in Takeru’s hair as he relaxed into the kiss, their lips slotting together almost perfectly. The way Takeru held him and kissed him was so gentle and soft.   


This, this was what he’d wanted for so long, for someone to hold him like that, to want him, to love him. 

“So, does this mean that we’re dating now?” asked Takeru. “Like, officially, or do we have to actually go on a date first?”

“I’m pretty sure it counts,” said Yusaku with a smile.

“Good, because I don’t actually know what I want to do, for a date,” admitted Takeru. “I-I didn’t get that far in my planning.”

“Why don’t we go cherry blossom viewing? Since you’ll be in town for it.”

“That’s this week?”

Yusaku nodded, “Yeah, they always bloom around this time around here. What do you say, make our first date a cherry blossom viewing one?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good. Now, you are aware I’m sitting in your lap right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the fun started!
> 
> Takeru absolutely uses emojis and kaomojis when he texts. 100%
> 
> Now the boys can be as soft and mushy as I desire. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the date!
> 
> Also if you squint it could fit the 'victory snuggles' prompt for day 3 for Hugsaku.

Despite the fact that Yusaku had pulled out a futon for Takeru to sleep on, they found themselves sharing the bed more often than not, Takeru’s arms wrapped around Yusaku’s middle as he nuzzled against Yusaku’s back. 

The first night they’d just been too comfortable in each other’s arms to actually want to leave and Takeru drifted off to sleep next to Yusaku, only to wake up with Yusaku curled against his chest. 

Takeru sputtered in embarrassment when Yusaku began to stir, hastily issuing apologies, he should have slept in his bed after all not Yusaku’s. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” said Yusaku as he calmed him down with soft words and even softer kisses. 

Another time they had gone to bed separately in their respective sleeping spaces, only for Takeru to wake up in the morning and find Yusaku asleep beside him on the futon.

Yusaku confessed later that he’d had difficulty sleeping and being close to Takeru had helped to calm him down. Which was reassuring as Takeru’s first thought was that Yusaku had somehow fallen off the bed in the middle of the night.

Then, one day a couple days into his visit, Takeru woke up to find that Yusaku wasn’t even in the room.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked around, now fully awake. Yusaku had to be there, he had been there when Takeru had fallen asleep. 

“Yusaku? Yusaku?” Panic rose in his throat as he stood up, Yusaku never left before he was awake, sometimes he didn’t even leave after he was awake. Where would he have gone anyways?

He looked around for some kind of indication of where Yusaku had gone, even a note would do. 

His night clothes were in a heap on the bed, so wherever he was he was he wasn’t running around in his pajamas. 

Perhaps he’d gone to get something to eat? Aside from a few snacks he didn’t actually keep all that much food in his apartment, as Takeru had discovered. But, why hadn’t he woken Takeru up? 

‘ _ He knows I’m going to be hungry, why wouldn’t he wake me up to get breakfast, _ ’ wondered Takeru as he grabbed his glasses from the small corner table before making his way up the stairs to the door. 

The first place to check was the kitchen, provided he could remember the way, it would be very embarrassing if he got lost in the apartment already. 

“Yusaku? Yusaku?” His bare feet padded along the floor as he made his way down the hall, softly calling out Yusaku’s name, he wanted to find him but didn’t want to bother the rest of the apartment’s residents. He wasn’t sure what Yusaku’s relationship was like with his neighbours, but Takeru didn’t want to sour it. 

“Yusaku, are you in here?” he asked, sticking his head into the small kitchen. 

“T-Takeru!” Yusaku jumped, whirling around at the counter and spreading his arms out, as if to block something from view. “What are you doing up?”

“Looking for you. You weren’t there when I got up,” said Takeru, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Yusaku gulped, shifting his position as Takeru came into the kitchen, moving as if he were trying to keep Takeru from seeing what he had been doing. “Ah that’s, well, I just…”

“What are you hiding back there?” asked Takeru, craning his neck to try and look over Yusaku’s shoulder. 

“It’s a surprise!” He blurted out before he could stop himself. “Could you, go back to my apartment. And um, maybe get dressed?” Takeru tilted his head to one side curiously and Yusaku, blushing, pointed to his clothes. “You’re still in your pajamas.”

Now it was Takeru’s turn to blush, in his haste to go and search for Yusaku he hadn’t even bothered to change out of his night clothes.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, ok?”

“O-ok. I’m, I’m gonna go and change before anyone else sees me,” said Takeru, before quickly slipping out of the kitchen and darting back to the room. 

Yusaku breathed a heavy sigh of relief and looked over his shoulder at the spread of food on the counter. That had been too close.

While the cherry blossom viewing date wasn’t a surprise or anything, he wanted the lunch he was making for it to be one, and Takeru had almost spoiled it. 

He turned back to the food and, cracking his knuckles, got back to work in preparing it. He’d gotten up early to get a head start on putting it together, cooking had never been his strong suit so he wanted plenty of time in case he screwed up, especially since he wouldn’t have time to get more ingredients. 

He’d let Kusanagi in on his plans and the man had offered to pick up everything he needed and would drop it off for him, that way Yusaku could keep it a surprise for Takeru. 

The sliced up fruit was already neatly cut and arranged in one small box, slices of strawberry arranged in a flower-like shapes.

Lifting the lid off a pot he poked the contents inside, a thick mass of rice that had been cooking while he’d worked on other things. 

‘ _ I hope this works, _ ’ he thought as he turned the heat off and moved the pot aside to transfer the rice to a bowl. 

He worked quietly, mixing the rice, rolling it out on the seaweed once it was cool, filling it, grumbling when tiny grains of sticky rice clung to his fingers and refused to come off no matter what he did. He’d never made sushi rolls before, but he’d looked up recipes, watched online videos and asked Kusanagi for tips (not that he had much experience in making them either it turned out) so as long as they ended up edible he counted it as a win. 

Next up was fried shrimp, something he knew Takeru would like. He just wished the oil for frying would heat up faster.

While he waited, he rewrapped the small melon buns that Kusanagi had picked up, as baking bread was still far beyond his capabilities as well as his time restraints, and placed them inside the bento box. 

Once the oil was up to temperature he grabbed the batter covered shrimp and dropped them in, praying that the resulting bubbling oil would not spill over the sides and onto the table and stove. The mess and potential fire hazard that would result from something like that was a nightmare to think about.

After a moment he yanked the shrimp back out, placing them on a clean towel before dropping the next couple in. 

Yusaku repeated this process until all the battered and crumb covered shrimp were cooked and the excess oil dabbed off them so that they too could get packed away. 

By the time Yusaku was down to the final thing on his ‘to make’ list, he sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Mochi. He’d had it before, and seen it made, but never actually had the opportunity to make it himself. It seemed straightforward enough, especially since he was skipping the ‘pound the rice’ part and starting with the sweet rice flour. Making and forming the mochi balls was certainly going to be a test. 

Takeru was just about ready to take a nap and sleep till Yusaku returned, when the door to the apartment opened and Yusaku walked in. “I really hope you’re decent in here!” he called from the doorway. 

“Yusaku!” Takeru jolted into a sitting position and looked towards the top of the stairs. “Yes, I’m fine, are you done?”

“Come on, we need to go if we want to get a halfway decent spot.”

“So what were you doing?” asked Takeru as he bounded up the stairs. “What’s this big secret?”

Yusaku smile and gestured to the basket in his hands. “You’ll see.”

“Is that for our date?”

Yusaku nodded, “But it’s a surprise for later.”

Takeru looked at the basket again, since they were going out for the cherry blossom viewing it was probably food to eat while they were there. But what food it was was a mystery, and it didn’t seem like Yusaku was going to budge on his stance of saying nothing.

All around them, the trees had begun to bud and come into bloom, covered in tiny green leaf buds and small colourful flower buds, just ready to bloom. 

Except of course the cherry trees, and as they neared the park the ground soon became covered in a blanket of small pink petals while the trees themselves has exploded in the small pink blossoms. 

People had already begun to fill up the park, blankets spread out under and around the trees, blankets that were also already covered in fallen blossoms and petals. 

Shifting the basket to one hand, Yusaku grabbed Takeru’s hand in his, pulling him through the park. 

Takeru’s heart skipped a beat as he held Yusaku’s hand tightly, he could barely believe it, they were actually going to have their first real date. 

Setting the basket down under a tree, Yusaku dug out a blanket and spread it out quickly before pulling Takeru down to sit beside him, lacing their fingers together in the process. 

“I can’t believe we actually found a spot,” said Takeru, shifting to lean against Yusaku’s side. “It’s really crowded here.”

“I’m afraid it’s not as private as I would have liked,” said Yusaku, noting all the groups and couples around them. “But, it’s better than nothing.”

Takeru smiled and tilted his head to meet Yusaku’s gaze, squeezing his hand affectionately as his heart hammered in his chest. Was he supposed to feel this nervous and excited on a date? Yusaku’s free hand reached up to brush a few stray flowers out of his hair and Takeru blushed. They were so close now he could just lean in and kiss Yusaku. 

Yusaku, apparently had the same idea, as he brought his hand to Takeru’s cheek, cupping it gently as he leaned down, slowly closing the gap between them.

“Fujiki-kun!”

Yusaku and Takeru jumped apart as if they’d been burned and turned to look in the direction of the shrieking voice. 

“What the-?”

“Fujiki-kun!”

Shima barrelled through the crowd of people, kicking up a storm of flower petals in his wake as he bounded towards them. 

“What is he doing here?” asked Yusaku. 

Then he noticed several more people behind him, the rest of the Duel Club, including Aoi who was carrying a basket. 

“Sh-shima, what are you doing here?” asked Takeru. 

“Homura-kun? I didn’t know you were visiting,” exclaimed Shima, apparently only just then noticing Takeru. 

“Yeah I’m here for spring break.”

“Shima, what are you doing here?” asked Yusaku again. 

“Well, if you actually showed up to the Duel Club once in a while, you’d know that this was a planned outing for us,” he said, very matter of factly. 

“I’m afraid he’s right,” said Aoi with a sigh as she thrust the basket into Shima’s hands. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Her gaze flicked down to where their hands were still linked together, fingers laced together and she mouthed a soft ‘oh’ of realization. “Shima, I think we should move and find another spot.”

“What? But there’s space here, and then we can hang out with Fujiki-kun and Homura-kun, then we’ll have the whole duel club.”

Yusaku grimaced, that was the last thing he wanted. There was very little privacy there as it was, but having Shima around almost guaranteed that they wouldn’t have any. 

“Shima I don’t-”

“I think it’s an excellent idea,” said Hosoda, already setting up a spot for them. 

As the rest of the club set up, Aoi looked over at Yusaku and Takeru sympathetically and mouthed ‘I am so sorry’ before sitting down so she was between Yusaku and the rest of the duel club.

“What do we do?” asked Takeru. “I mean, we can’t...our date...in front of them?”

“Well, they don’t exactly look like they’re going to leave,” said Yusaku. “Not anytime soon.” He squeezed Takeru’s hand reassuringly and offered him a small smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t let this keep us from enjoying, this.”

Takeru smiled weakly and returned the gesture. “So, should we eat then? Before we’re distracted any more?”

“I guess we should,” said Yusaku with a sigh. He had been hoping to spend a little time relaxing and just,  _ being _ with Takeru before getting into the food. Reluctantly he let go of Takeru’s hand and opened up the box he’d packed. “I hope it’s not too bad, I’ve never actually cooked before, at least nothing like this.” he said as he slowly unpacked their lunch and set it out on their blanket.

Inside the basket was a fruit salad, fried shrimp, a small box full of sushi rolls stuffed with meats and vegetables, a pair of small melon buns and small pink balls of mochi, each one wrapped in a single leaf.

“You made all this?” asked Takeru. 

“Most of it, I didn’t make the bread or drinks, and all I really did for the fruit salad was cut it up,” 

“When did you have time to do all this?”

“Before you woke up,” he admitted. “But Kusanagi-san did the shopping for me so I could keep it a surprise for you. I know I could have bought a lunch but I...wanted this to be special for us. So making it myself seemed more personal.”

Takeru smiled, fighting the urge to lean over and kiss Yusaku out of joy, lest they be caught by the Duel Club. 

Seeing the conflict in his eyes, Yusaku kissed the tips of his fingers before reaching across and pressing them to Takeru’s lips gently and discreetly, causing a blush to spread across Takeru’s cheeks before he leaned in and kissed Yusaku’s fingers in return. Yusaku blushed lightly as he pulled his hand back. 

He wished he didn’t have to be so sneaky, while he didn’t care so much if random strangers noticed, as he wasn’t likely to ever meet them again, he did care if Shima and the group noticed. Shima would absolutely never leave Yusaku alone and would probably question him greatly about it all and he really, really didn’t want that. 

“Well, I hope it’s all edible,” said Yusaku. “I’m not used to cooking anything much more complicated than cup ramen,” he said as he reached for a fried shrimp. 

“Y-Yusaku!” Takeru sputtered in shock, almost dropping the sushi roll he’d been in the process of picking up. “That’s awful.”

“Hey, I survive just fine.”

“That is not the point. Honestly.” Takeru sighed and shook his head. “I guess I’m going to have to teach you later then.”

“You know how to cook?”

“Of course I do, gran wasn’t going to let me get away with not learning, especially when I moved out here.”

Yusaku smiled, “I guess you’ll have to teach me before spring break ends then.”

“Oh I am, you can bet on it.”

“I look forward to it then.”

Despite the unexpected guests beside them, Yusaku and Takeru did their best to enjoy the day, making their way through the homemade lunch that Yusaku had brought with him. 

Takeru made short work of the fried shrimp, having been snacking on them during most of their conversation and Yusaku had to make a mad grab for some if he even wanted to eat any. 

Yusaku swallowed nervously as Takeru picked up one of the mochi balls. It was small, light pink in colour and sort of lumpy looking, despite Yusaku using the sakura leaf it was wrapped in to try and hide its deformities.

“It’s Sakura mochi,” explained Yusaku meekly. “I thought it would be appropriate considering. I’ve never made it before so I, hope it’s not too bad.” 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” said Takeru with a grin before he took a bite of the sugary treat. 

Yusaku waited with baited breath for Takeru’s reaction. 

“Oh! That’s actually really good.”

“Is it? Are you sure?”

“Well I’m eating it so yes I’m sure. Why don’t you try a bite?” He held out the mochi to Yusaku, offering him a bite. 

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Yusaku leaned in and took a bite from the treat. 

“See, it’s good isn’t it?” said Takeru. “You’re not as bad a chef as you think you are, give yourself some credit.”

Yusaku blushed slightly, “Well, thank you for the compliment.”

“Sometime, I have to cook for you,” said Takeru. 

“I’m sorry that our first date was, like that,” said Yusaku as they made their way back to his apartment. “I didn’t know Shima was going to show up.”

“It’s not your fault Yusaku, like you said, you didn’t know.”

“I know it’s just,” he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted everything to be perfect for our first date.”

“Who says it wasn’t?” asked Takeru, slipping his hand into Yusaku’s. “We spent the day together, got to see the cherry blossoms, got to eat the lunch you made, I’d say that was a pretty good date all things considered. And besides, you can kiss me all you want once we get back to your place.”

Yusaku blushed deeply and Takeru laughed, giving his hand a playful squeeze. 

Despite the distractions they had spent most of the day there and Takeru had managed to sidle close enough to Yusaku to lean against him without anyone apparently noticing. 

“I need to remember to thank Zaizen the next time I see her,” said Yusaku. “For keeping Shima distracted.”

“Yeah...Do you think she knew what we were doing?” asked Takeru. 

“Probably. I mean she was there at the train station when we saw you off so...” Yusaku trailed off and Takeru flushed a deep shade of red. 

“Oh, right. That means she saw, all that.” It had slipped his mind just how many of their friends and allies had been on the platform that day to see him off, and that they had all seen Yusaku kiss him before he left. 

Yusaku nodded, “Yeah, she definitely did. And so did everyone else.”

Takeru made a strangled whining sound and hid his face in one hand. 

“Please, watch where you’re walking,” said Yusaku, catching Takeru just before he tripped on the apartment steps. “I’d rather not have to take you to the hospital because you fell on the stairs.”

“Yeah that would be embarrassing.”

Lowering his hand he followed Yusaku up the stairs and into the apartment. 

Yusaku fished a key out of his pocket and pressed it into Takeru’s hand. “Here, you go on ahead, I’m just going to deal with this stuff,” he gestured to the basket in his hand. “I’ll meet you back at my place.”

Takeru felt his heart flutter in his chest, there was something special about being entrusted with Yusaku’s house key in such a way. 

“And don’t worry,” added Yusaku, “I promise I won’t take long.”

Clutching the key tightly, Takeru made his way back to Yusaku’s apartment while Yusaku headed off to the kitchen to deal with the basket and the garbage from their lunch. 

It was strange, unlocking and entering someone else’s house. For a moment as he put the key in the door, Takeru was worried that someone might see him and accusing him of breaking in. Which was silly, if he was breaking in he wouldn't be using the house key. Luckily that did not happen and he got in with no issue. 

With his shoes left at the door, he made his way down the stairs and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Yusaku. 

True to his word, Yusaku returned only a few minutes later and Takeru all but ran to greet him at the bottom of the stairs. 

“As much as I enjoyed the date, I am glad that we’re home and get to have some time alone,” said Takeru, catching Yusaku’s hands and pulling him close once he reached the bottom step. 

Yusaku smiled and laced their fingers together as he let his forehead come to rest gently against Takeru’s. 

“You know, I’m glad that I was wrong,” said Takeru.

“Wrong?”

“About you not being able to smile. It seems you can smile after all.”

“I guess I just finally have a reason to smile,” he replied, causing Takeru to blush in response. 

“Well, I hope you keep smiling,” stammered Takeru in response. Yusaku laughed, the soft noise causing Takeru’s heart to leap in his chest because oh no Yusaku laughing was really cute, before dragging him across the room so they could sit down and almost causing Takeru to fall on top of him when he did finally sit down.

“And you’re right, finally getting to have some alone time is nice,” said Yusaku, releasing one of Takeru’s hands to catch his chin and tilt his face towards him. Takeru barely managed to get a sound out before Yusaku pressed their lips together. He released Takeru’s chin and let his fingers drag down the curve of Takeru’s neck before his hand landed comfortably on his thigh.

Takeru let out a shaky sigh as he yielded to Yusaku’s advances. His free hand moved to wrap around Yusaku, pulling him close. Perhaps a bit too close, as the next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the bed, looking up at Yusaku, having pushed himself off balance. 

“Awful forward aren’t we?” teased Yusaku and Takeru blushed deeply. 

“It wasn’t, it wasn’t intentional. I was, I was just trying too, to-”

“I know.” Yusaku cut him off as he leaned down and kissed him again, sealing their lips together and drawing forth a muffled sigh from Takeru. 

Slipping his hand free of Yusaku’s, Takeru wrapped his arms around Yusaku, holding him close as they embraced. A soft whine rose in his throat as his lips parted, allowing Yusaku to press in, deepening the kiss while his hands came to rest on Takeru’s hips.

He shuddered, there was something about Yusaku being so forward that was exhilarating. He was normally so reserved and quiet, so to see this side of him was exciting.

Takeru gasped as he felt Yusaku’s hands slip up under the edge of his shirt, fingers ghosting along his sides and belly. 

“Y-Yusaku I-ah!” Takeru squeaked and gasped, biting down on his lip as he squirmed under Yusaku’s touch. 

Yusaku smirked and let his hands slide farther up, causing Takeru to wiggle and squirm, almost pulling away from his touch. 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” sputtered Takeru, fighting back a laugh as small tears clung to the corner of his eyes. It was just too much, Yusaku’s fingers were too light and gentle as they moved across his sides. “It t-tickles.”

“Tickles?”

Takeru nodded, catching his breath as Yusaku finally, mercifully, stopped moving his hands. “My sides are...very ticklish,” he explained. 

Yusaku gave a thoughtful ‘hmm’ as he sat up, pulling away from Takeru, one hand resting on the bed while the other tapped his chin. 

“Yusaku? Is something wrong?” asked Takeru, craning his neck to look at Yusaku. Then, without a word, Yusaku shifted position as he pushed Takeru’s shirt up to expose his stomach, before leaning down and pressing his lips to just above his navel. Takeru shrieked and giggled, trying to push Yusaku away as he half kissed, half blew against his stomach. “That’s not fair!” he sputtered, toes curling as he kicked at the air, head thrown back as breathy laughs escaped him. “Sto-o-op, Yusaku! That’s fighting d-d-dirty!”

“You never should have told me you were ticklish,” said Yusaku with a grin. “That’s your fault.”

“Yusaaaaakuuuu!” Takeru whined, fingers tangling in Yusaku’s hair as he half heartedly attempted to push him away. Despite his complaints he wasn’t making much of an effort to get Yusaku to stop. 

“If my smiling is surprising, then you being ticklish is surprising to me,” said Yusaku. “Besides, I’ve never heard you laugh like this before.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve laughed,” huffed Takeru. 

“Yeah, but not like this,” said Yusaku. “This is, much more light hearted. I like it. And I’m going to make sure to make you laugh like this more often.”

Takeru whined, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re not allowed to be this mushy Yusaku, it’s not fair.”

This time it was Yusaku’s turn to laugh as he took hold of Takeru’s hands, pulling them away from his face. “I’m pretty sure as your boyfriend, it’s my job to say mushy things to you.”

“You know this means I’m going to get even with you right?”

“I’m sure you will. But I’m not ticklish.”

“Bull, everyone’s ticklish. I just need to find out where your weak spot is.”

“Good luck with that,” said Yusaku with a grin. “Because I’m telling you, I’m not ticklish.”

Now it was Takeru’s turn to grin mischievously and in a single, fluid movement he overpowered Yusaku and pinned him to the bed instead. 

“I’m going to make you eat those words,” said Takeru, slipping his hands up and under Yusaku’s shirt. 

Unfortunately, it seemed, Yusaku was right, he wasn’t ticklish. Takeru ran his fingers up and along Yusaku’s sides, his stomach, his ribs, everywhere he could think that would elicit even a giggle and nothing happened. Either Yusaku had very good self control, or he really was telling the truth about not being ticklish. Sure he grinned a few times, but nothing close to a laugh or even a stifled giggle. If anything he was just enjoying having Takeru's hands all over him.  


“You know if you wanted to feel me up you could have just asked,” he said with a teasing smirk. 

Takeru groaned and let his head fall against Yusaku’s chest. “It’s not fair, how come you’re not ticklish?”

“Just lucky I guess.”

Takeru huffed in mild annoyance and Yusaku suddenly tensed up under him. 

“Yusaku? Are you ok?” asked Takeru, lifting his head to look up at him.

“I’m fine!” replied Yusaku quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked away from Takeru, biting the edge of his lip. 

Takeru narrowed his eyes curiously, what had brought that reaction on? Was he really that flustered about him leaning on his chest? No that couldn’t be it, after all it wasn’t like this was the first time they’d been that close or cuddled up. 

No, no way, it couldn’t have been. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. 

Running on a hunch, Takeru leaned down and brushed his lips against Yusaku’s exposed collar bone, blowing against his skin in the barest ghost of a kiss and Yusaku instantly tensed up. 

“Not ticklish huh?”

“I...don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Yusaku stiffly. 

“Oh really?” Takeru kissed him again, dragging his lips up along the curve of his neck in tiny, feather light kisses till he reached the spot just under his ear. “Not ticklish huh?” asked Takeru, breath ghosting over his skin. 

“I’m...not,” he said, shaking ever so slightly as he tried to remain tense. 

Takeru simply grinned, talk about a terrible liar. His voice was strained as he tried to keep his composure and Takeru could feel the way he shook under his touch, as if he were holding back laughter. He exhaled softly, blowing a cool breath against Yusaku’s skin and this time he heard a muffled whining sound as Yusaku turned away from him, one hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Hey that’s cheating,” said Takeru, reaching for Yusaku’s hand. Wrenching Yusaku’s hand away from his mouth, Takeru kissed him again, breath and lips soft against his neck and throat. 

This time he did hear it, a tiny squealing sound that escaped Yusaku, despite his best efforts. 

“So, it’s your neck that’s sensitive isn’t it?” murmured Takeru, causing Yusaku to squirm again, almost whimpering at the touch. “I knew you were ticklish.”

“Now who’s fighting dirty?” asked Yusaku, trying to wiggle away from Takeru. 

“The one who refuses to let himself laugh, that’s who.”

Trapping Yusaku under him, Takeru continued to play with his neck, throat and even collarbone, kissing and blowing on it and tracing his fingertips gently over his skin. Yusaku squirmed and wiggled, twisting around under Takeru’s touch. Then Takeru heard it, a tiny squealing sound. 

“T-Takeru,” Yusaku whined as a stuttery laugh broke free. “Fine, fine! It tickles alright! You win. I’m ticklish on my neck.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” asked Takeru as he lay down, letting his head fall against Yusaku’s chest comfortably. “Now we’re even.”

Yusaku sighed and draped an arm around Takeru, hand coming to rest on his back. 

Takeru closed his eyes, the sounds of Yusaku’s heart drumming in his ear and the rhythmic sound of his breathing gentle and soothing, like listening to the sounds of waves on the beach. 

He was just about to drift off when a thought struck him and he sat bolt upright. “Yusaku! I just had the greatest idea! You should come and visit me sometime!”

“Visit you?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I’ve come here a few times, but you’ve never been to my hometown. You should come and visit, and then you can meet my grandparents, and Kiku.” Takeru grinned widely, almost shaking with excitement. 

“It sounds nice but, when? School is going to start up soon and neither of us will have time then.”

Takeru was thoughtful for a moment, then, “What about during summer break? We’ll both have time then. It can be like a vacation. And you can even stay with me!”

“Would you have space?”

“Yeah there’s plenty of space. We have a spare room, and besides, my room is roomy enough for two people, I wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“I think you should run this by your grandparents first, don’t you think?”

Takeru sighed as he lay back down, “Yeah I know. But still, it would be nice to have you come and visit at least once. I’ve seen your home, I want you to see mine now.” Takeru trailed off as he gripped Yusaku’s shirt tightly with one hand. After a moment he spoke again, albeit slightly quieter. “And, maybe you could get to see my parents too.”

“Takeru…”

“I’ll talk to my grandparents about it, if you think about it, ok?”

Yusaku smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Takeru’s head. “Alright. I mean, it does sound nice, and getting out of Den City for a bit would probably do me some good.”

Takeru’s face brightened and the next thing Yusaku knew he was wrapped in Takeru’s arms as he hugged him tightly. “I’m sure they’ll say yes. I can’t wait for you to visit.”

“Yeah, me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to actually look up a school calendar b/c the school year in Japan is very different from how it is over here (most noticeably, it starts in April rather than September).   
Which is why there's dates over things, 1) to help me keep track of the time line and 2) to show the passage of time

Before either of them knew it, the end of spring break drew near, which brought with it the return to school and the end of Takeru’s visit. 

“I can’t believe I have to go home tomorrow,” whined Takeru as he draped himself over the railing of the Stardust Road lookout. “It feels like I just got here.”

With Takeru’s things all packed up, or as packed as could be, and the weather clear and pleasant they decided to go out and spend some time together. After convincing Kusanagi to drive them, they headed down to Stardust Road’s lookout spot.

Yusaku placed a reassuring hand on Takeru’s shoulder as he sighed. “Don’t worry, it’s not as if you’ll never come back here, or see me,” he said. 

“I know that, it’s just, I like spending time with you, and this week was, nice. I don’t want it to end.” 

“I know, but it’s not like you’re moving across the country, or out of the country even,” said Yusaku. “We’ll see each other again.”

Takeru sighed and leaned over against Yusaku, prompting Yusaku to take Takeru’s hand. 

“You don’t think Kusanagi-san’s watching us do you?” asked Takeru. 

Yusaku turned and looked back at where the truck was parked, lights off and Shoichi nowhere to be seen, having slipped inside to give them their privacy.

“Naw, we’re good.”

“Good.”

Slotting their fingers together, Takeru turned to Yusaku and leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

“Thanks Yusaku, for everything. This was, probably one of the best spring breaks I’ve had in a long time.”

Yusaku’s face softened. “I’m glad to have had you here. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in a long time either. So, I should be thanking you.”

“I guess we both have things to be thankful for,” said Takeru with a smile as he turned back to look out over the water.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

Sprawled out on the futon on the floor of Yusaku’s room, Takeru stared up at the ceiling, hands folded over his stomach. He just couldn’t sleep. He wanted to, the last thing he wanted was to fall asleep on the train ride home and miss his stop, but no matter what he did, he just couldn’t sleep. His mind was just far too abuzz with thoughts to let him sleep it seemed.

Yusaku on the other hand, was already fast asleep, snoring softly in the darkness. 

With a quiet groan he slapped his cheeks lightly. This was stupid, it wasn’t like they were never going to see each other again, and like Yusaku said they were only a train ride away, it wasn’t like he was going across the country or anything. Plus Yusaku had his computer and his phone so they could still talk every day, even see each other if they really wanted. 

It wasn’t goodbye, more like, see you later. 

He sighed and let his arms fall to his sides, he was worrying about nothing. 

“Well, we’re back here again,” said Takeru, looking between the train platform and Yusaku. “Though, not as many people this time.” When he’d been seen off home before almost everyone had turned up to see him off, but this time it was just Yusaku there to see him off, something that felt just a bit more intimate. 

“Not going to send me off with any surprises this time?” asked Takeru and Yusaku laughed softly. 

“No, I don’t think there’s any surprises this time,” he said. 

“Then, I guess this is it then, at least till next time,” said Takeru. “Hopefully I’ll be the one picking you up from the train station.” He took a step forward and embraced Yusaku tightly. “Till next time then?”

Yusaku smiled and returned the hug. “Yeah, till next time.”

Their parting had less fanfare this time, sitting and talking till the train came and embracing one more time before Takeru grabbed his things and boarded the train. 

Looking through the window he waved at Yusaku as the train began to move, pulling away from the station. 

Yusaku waved back and followed as far as he could, watching as the train and Takeru soon moved out of sight. 

The next few months were going to be torture. 

* * *

Yusaku sighed as he looked over his report cards from the previous school year. Between his general apathy towards school and having slept through most of his classes Yusaku had only just barely passed his classes. Math was the only thing he hadn’t struggled in as it had always come easy to him. 

This time however, he was determined, he was going to do better, no just barely passing this year. But it was going to require some help. 

Putting the papers aside he grabbed his phone and began to dial. 

“Ryoken! I want you to tutor me.”

Takeru shifted his school bag on his shoulder as he walked, trying to find a comfortable way to carry it. He could barely believe it, he was actually going to attend school. His previous year had been nearly a write off, between only showing up enough to not get kicked out, then transferring to Den City mid school year, then transferring back again, his marks were all over the place and it was a miracle that he hadn’t totally failed. He chalked it up to the extra work and cram school he’d done after returning. That had to be the only reason. 

But not this year, this year was going to be different, he was going to actually go to school, he was going to pass.

“I’m glad you decided to come back to school,” said Kiku. “That trip you took to Den City seems to have done you some good.”

“Yeah. I guess...I guess I realized I want to be someone I can be proud of, someone my parents would be proud of.”

She smiled and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. “I’m sure they’d be very proud of you Takeru. And if you need anything I promise I’ll help.”

“Thanks Kiku, because I’m probably going to need it or else cram school might kill me.”

“The teachers might kill you first,” said Kiku, grabbing him by the arm. “If you end up late on your first day of actually trying to go to school. Now come on.”

(April)

_ You’ll never guess what I did. _

_ wut? _

_ I got Ryoken to tutor me for school _

_ not for math I hope xD _

_ No don’t need any help on that haha. It’s everything else, English, History, Phsy Ed.  _

_ ...you’re getting Ryoken to help you with gym? He’s about as athletic as you _

_ Ha ha. no, Kusanagi-san is going to help me with that. He said we should go running in the morning on the weekend. _

_ well good luck, and don’t die _

_ ty _

* * *

(late April)

Looking from his deck to the door, Yusaku took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob. On top of actually applying himself to his school work he’d also decided to make a bit more of an effort to be social. A little bit more, as he didn’t exactly have any friends and he wasn’t sure exactly how to go about making them. But there was one place he would be welcomed, so there was no better place to start than the Duel Club.

Deciding to actually give a go for real, Yusaku had fixed up his dummy deck so it could actually be playable, because there was no way he could be a part of the Duel Club and avoid getting out of duelling, not forever. 

“Hello?”

“Oh, Fujiki-kun, I’m surprised to see you here,” said Hosoda, looking up from the papers on his desk. “Can I help you?”

“This is where the sign up is for the club right?” asked Yusaku. “I was hoping to join.”

He stared at Yusaku for a moment, apparently in shock, before pushing a sheet of paper towards him. “Yes, of course, just sign your name here.”

As Yusaku reached for the pen, the door burst open behind him as Shima stumbled on through. “I’m here I’m here I’m-Fujiki-kun? What are you doing here?”

“Joining the Duel Club, I would have thought that would be obvious,” he said, quickly signing his name on the sign-up sheet. 

“Wow, and I didn’t even have to drag you here this time, I’m impressed.” As Yusaku set the pen down, Shima slipped past him and grabbed it, almost knocking him aside. “So, you finally gonna upgrade that old duel disk of yours yet?” he asked.

“Why? It works just fine and it still connects to Link VRAINS, as long as it can do that I don’t see a need to upgrade it.”

Shima stopped and turned to look at Yusaku, almost incredulously. “You’ve been to Link VRAINS?”

  
  
  


_ Takeru I fucked up.  _

_ Uh oh what happened? _

_ I accidentally said I’ve been to Link VRAINS. To Shima.  _

😱

_ Yeah. i fucked up _

_ Heckin rip my dude _

_ Now i gotta make a new account or a new avatar skin cause he’s gonna want to hang out. And no way am i letting him know im Playmaker.  _

_ Lmao, good luck then _

_ Thanks _

* * *

  
_ YUSAKU! _

_ ??? What’s up? _

_ THEY SAID IT’S OK _

_ What is? _

_ ABOUT YOU COMING OVER! MY GRANDPARENTS SAID YOU CAN COME OVER THIS SUMMER! o(≧▽≦)o _

_ oH that’s what. Great! I can’t wait.  _

_ I KNOW I CAN’T WAIT! _

_ Is your caps stuck or…? _

_ HUH? _

_ Oh, whoops (o////o) _

_ Oh yeah, don’t forget to pack a bathing suit so we can go swimming. There’s a beach here, it’s a great way to cool off. _

Yusaku started to type but stopped as, unbidden, his traitorous mind painted the image of Takeru, wet and in nothing but a bathing suit. His cheeks flared red and he buried his face into his hands with a groan.

It was a nice mental image but also a very distracting one and it took him several moments longer to reply than he’d intended.

_ Yeah, I’ll make a note of that. _

_ ^w^ yay~ _

* * *

(mid May)

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing, Yusaku Fujiki actually studying.”

Books lay scattered around one of the tables out front of Cafe Nagi, with Yusaku buried nose deep in them and Ryoken sitting off to his right, silently sipping his coffee. 

“He is very serious about this,” said Ryoken as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this serious about anything before,” said Kusanagi, leaning on the counter. “Well, aside from the obvious.”

With a sigh, Yusaku lifted his head and looked between the pair. “If you don’t mind, I am trying to study. I can’t do that with you two gossiping like a pair of old ladies about me.” He looked over at Ryoken, pointing at him accusingly with his pencil, “And you, mister tutor, are supposed to be helping me. I would like to pass my midterms after all.”

“Ughhh, Kiku I hate this, it’s too hard,” whined Takeru, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Math sucks.”

“It’s a necessary evil Takeru, now, what are you having difficulty with?”

Takeru slumped back in his chair with a sigh. Kiku sat across the table from him where they were both working on their homework together in the hopes of actually being able to get it all done and done correctly. 

“All of it! I hate it, it’s the worst.”

Kiku laughed, “Come on, it can’t all be that bad.”

“It’s the worst. Make it go away!”

“Come on, let’s work on it together, it won’t seem so scary then.”

“Midterms suck.”

* * *

_ Have you ever done a school festival before? _

_ No, why? _

_ Cause we’re doing one and i got roped into helping with the duel club booth, an idk what 2 do _

_ Rip _

_ They want me to come up with suggestions Takeru! D: _

_ Mega rip _

_ Has anyone given suggestions? _

_ Shima wants to do a ‘how to play duel mosnters’ thing _

_ You should do like a costume event _

_ ? _

_ Then you can dress up as Playmaker :p _

_ … _

_ Takeru _

_ Yeah? _

_ Im nvr asking 4 your help again _

_ Lmao _

(Ultimately, the Duel Club decided on an informative set up where students could learn the basic rules of the game then play against members of the Duel Club if they wished.)

* * *

(early June)

_ There are no words to describe how much i hate sports day _

_ Oh that was today? _

_ Yeah, i hate it _

_ *hugs* _

_ Mine’s tomorrow _

_ Good luck x.x _

_ If you never hear from me again, sports day killed me ☠️ _

* * *

(early July)

_ I PASSED MY EXAMS!! _

🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🥳🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

_ Congrats!  _ 👍

_ Im just so happy  _ 😭  _ I never thought i’d be able to but I did! _

_ (((o(*°▽°*)o))) _

* * *

(mid July, about a week before break)

Yusaku sighed as he looked at his things, all sprawled out on his bed, then back at the list in his hand. The plan had been for him to stay for about a week at Takeru’s but, he wasn’t sure if he had enough stuff to last a week. 

Or a bag large enough to put it all in. Well, he supposed he could bother Kusanagi-san or even Ryoken about borrowing a suitcase if it came to that. 

Picking up his phone he sat down in his chair and opened up the latest text he’d gotten from Takeru, a string of various excited emojis, some of which were even animated. 

He smiled, it seemed like Takeru was more excited than he was about the visit. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the chair, wondering what it was like there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it's not clear there's two sets of exams being mentioned, the midterms in May and the end of semester ones that would have happened at the end of June/beginning of July.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ojisan obachan

It was finally time, in a few short hours Yusaku was going to be in Takeru’s home out in the country, and would be there for the next week. 

But first he needed to survive the train ride out there, and if he didn’t calm himself down and get his breathing under control he was sure he was going to pass out first. 

It had been a long time since he’d left Den City, and he’d never taken the train anywhere before, so he was nervous. 

Shifting in his seat he pulled out his phone again and checked the directions Takeru had given him, the last thing he wanted was to get off at the wrong stop. 

He took a deep breath to compose himself and leaned against the window, all he could do now was wait.

Takeru knew that worrying was silly, he’d given Yusaku the directions to get there, Yusaku had texted him when he’d gotten on the train and all the signs in the terminal were clear and showed no delays. And yet as he paced back and forth, Takeru’s mind kept coming up with all the worst situations, that Yusaku would get on the wrong train, or get off at the wrong stop, or that something would come up and delay the trains. 

Compiled on top of his nervousness was his excitement, he couldn’t wait to see Yusaku again, couldn’t wait to spend the week with him. 

His grandparents had allowed it, so long as he wouldn’t let his summer homework fall to the wayside because of it. He promised of course, though he couldn’t promise much would get done while Yusaku was there. 

But of course, he had to get there first. As long as everything remained on schedule Yusaku would arrive within the hour. 

As he found a place to sit down, Takeru sighed, it was going to be the longest hour ever. 

Yusaku had to fight the urge to run off the train and onto the platform the moment the train doors opened. He was there, he was finally there. 

It was surprisingly not as crowded as he had expected, most of the people on the train had gotten off at previous stops and the station itself didn’t appear to be that busy. 

So it was no surprise that it took him less than 30 seconds to locate Takeru-and apparently had taken Takeru even less time as he was already making his way towards Yusaku, grinning wider than Yusaku had ever seen before. 

“Yusaku!”

Yusaku started to speak but was cut off as Takeru embraced him, arms wrapping around him and pinning his arms to his sides in the process. 

“You made it!”

“And in one piece,” added Yusaku with a smile. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

“That makes two of us.” Letting him go, Takeru reached around and grabbed Yusaku’s bag, taking it from him. “Come on, let’s get going, I can’t wait for you to meet my grandparents.”

Compared to Den City, Takeru’s home town was small and quiet and in a word, quaint. Yusaku couldn’t help but to look around as they walked, Takeru pointing out every little thing with great glee

“After we drop your stuff off I have to show you the harbour,” said Takeru. 

“The harbour?”

Takeru nodded, “A lot of boats come in and out of here. A lot of us pick up part time jobs helping them loading and unloading stuff for a bit of extra cash.”

“You’re allowed part time jobs?”

He nodded again. “Yeah, as long as it doesn’t interfere with our school work they let us. Plus it just got hard to enforce when everyone was doing it. But aside from that, during the day the harbour is usually pretty quiet so it’s a nice place to go and think or just watch the ocean, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Takeru’s place was not what Yusaku had expected. Of course, he wasn’t really sure what he’d expected the place to look like. Or the size. 

‘_ It’s a goddamn mansion, _’ he thought, looking up at it as they entered the property. While he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, he had NOT been expecting something this large, and for only three people no less. He wasn’t even inside and he was pretty sure that his entire apartment could fit inside one of the rooms of the house. 

“Obaa-chan! Oji-san! I’m home!” called Takeru as he opened the door. “And Yusaku’s here!”

As Yusaku stepped out of his shoes, an older woman came out to greet them. Takeru’s face lit up at the sight of her and he quickly turned to Yusaku. 

“Yusaku, this is my grandmother. Obaa-chan, this is Yusaku, the one I told you about.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Yusaku with a polite nod. 

“Ah, so this is the Fujiki-kun we’ve heard so much about.”

Takeru looked around the hall before looking back to his grandmother. “Where’s Oji-san?”

“He’s out in the dojo practising.” 

Takeru sighed, “I guess you’ll have to meet him later then,” he sighed. “Don’t want to bother him when he’s there. Come on, let’s get your things put away in the meantime.”

“The dojo is _ here _, in your house?” asked Yusaku as they headed down the hall. 

“Yeah. Didn’t I mention that?”

Yusaku shook his head. Takeru had told him about the dojo, but he hadn’t mentioned that it was part of his house. “Do you think I’ll get to see you practise?” he asked. “I’m curious to know what you look like in your gi.”

Takeru’s cheeks dusted light pink as he looked away quickly. “Maybe. I’m sure Oji-san isn’t going to let me get away with not practising, even with you here.”

“I look forward to it then,” said Yusaku with a grin.

“C-come on, let’s get your stuff into the spare room,” said Takeru quickly. “Then we can do stuff.”

The spare room was actually a guest room, though it didn’t look like it had been used recently, everything in it pristine and untouched. 

“Ah, we can just, leave your bags here, you can unpack later,” said Takeru as they dragged Yusaku’s things into the room. “There’s someone I want you to meet, come on.” The moment Yusaku let go of his bag, Takeru grabbed his hand and just about dragged him from the room. 

He pulled Yusaku down the hall to one of the other rooms, one Yusaku assumed must have been his bedroom. Releasing his hand, Takeru made his way over to his desk and stopped, placing his hand on top of the picture that sat there. 

It was a photo of Takeru, no older than 6, smiling happily with a man and a woman on either side of him. 

“Mom, dad, this is Yusaku. Yusaku, these are my parents.” His voice wobbled as he spoke and his smile was somewhat lopsided, as if he was forcing himself not to cry. “I...wish you could have met them properly. I’m sure they would have liked you.”

For a moment Yusaku was quiet, unsure what to say exactly, till he finally found his voice. “It’s nice to meet you at last.”

Takeru trembled slightly as Yusaku moved in, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest tightly. Clenching his eyes shut, Takeru buried his face into the crook of Yusaku’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” said Yusaku, looking past him to the photo. “I’ll take care of Takeru, I promise.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Takeru’s head, “Now, why don’t you show me around?” he asked. “Cause otherwise I think I might get lost in this house.”

Takeru laughed, quickly wiping his eyes with one hand before untangling himself from Yusaku’s embrace. “Alright, let’s go then. Perhaps Oji-san will have finished in the dojo by the time we’re done and I can introduce the two of you.”

Ultimately, dinner would arrive first and Yusaku would meet Takeru’s grandfather there. 

Mr. Homura stared down at the boy sitting across from him at the dinner table. His grandson had introduced the boy as Yusaku Fujiki, a friend he had made during his stay in Den City. He’d heard plenty about the boy, he was another victim of the incident that had haunted his grandson for years.

It was pretty clear that this boy had been haunted by the incident as well. 

He was rail thin, his clothes only barely disguising how underfed he was. Then there was his posture, he held himself in such a way that suggested he was on edge, hyper vigilant even, and he couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact with him either. He’d said hello once, in a quiet voice, that was the one time he had made eye contact.

And yet, the moment Takeru sat down beside him his entire demeanour shifted. He relaxed, and smiled even. The cold fear around him shifted into a gentle warmth. 

Even his grandson seemed to change when he sat beside the boy. He smiled just a bit brighter and laughed a bit louder. The years worth of anger that had built up inside him just seemed to be gone when he was around this boy. 

Whatever had gone down in Den City, whatever Fujiki had to do with it, it had helped Takeru immensely. 

“Here let me help.” Takeru stood up, helping his grandmother to clear the plates and cutlery off the table from dinner and almost instantly Fujiki stiffened up again, shifting anxiously in his seat. 

“Don’t worry Yusaku, it won’t take long, we’ll be back with dessert in a second,” he said, placing a hand on Fujiki’s shoulder reassuringly before following his grandmother into the kitchen.

As if hitting a switch, Fujiki softened a bit and nodded and Mr. Homura realized he had not in fact been imagining what he’d thought he’d seen earlier and throughout dinner.

While Takeru had introduced Fujiki as a friend, Mr. Homura had noticed a very clear difference in how he interacted with him verses how he interacted with Miss Kamishirakawa. 

The way their gazes lingered on each other just a fraction of a second longer than anyone else, how they seemed to have sidled closer to one another throughout dinner so they were leaning against one another; the tenderness of their touches when their hands brushed against each others. Even the way his grandson’s voice seemed to soften around Fujiki and the way his eyes seemed to light up when they talked.

It reminded him of when he had been young and first met his wife.

Takeru was absolutely, completely smitten. 

It wasn’t what he had been expecting that was for sure, he’d always assumed that the boy would end up dating the Kamishirakawa girl he always spent time with. And a part of him wanted to object but, at the same time, he hadn’t seen his grandson this happy since before the accident, since before the incident. So what right did he have to take that away from him?

He sighed as he set his drink down and Fujiki stiffened nervously. 

“You take good care of my grandson,” he said and Fujiki’s nervousness suddenly became confusion as he just sort of stared at him. “He’s fond of you you know. I don’t want to see him hurt, not now that he’s happy. So you take care of him.”

Yusaku could barely believe it or understand it. Throughout dinner Takeru’s grandfather hadn’t said a single word to him and he swore the man was glaring at him the whole time, his expression stoney faced and cold, at least in comparison to his wife’s. Yusaku had tried to get a read on him, did the man like him or not, did he approve, but his expression was unreadable and had left Yusaku with more questions than answers and the fear that he did not in fact like him.

And then, the moment the pair were alone he spoke. Yusaku only had time to nod silently–after all, of course he would treat Takeru right, why wouldn’t he??–as just then Takeru and his grandmother returned from the kitchen with dessert. 

Yusaku made a mental reminder to ask Takeru about this later. 

“You know, I think Oji-san likes you,” said Takeru as they settled in his room after dinner. 

Yusaku stared at him, gaping like a fish. How on earth had Takeru come to that conclusion? If anything it seemed like his grandfather or barely tolerated him at best. 

“Are you...sure?” he asked finally when he found his voice. “Because, it didn’t seem like that to me.”

“Oh yeah. Oji-san might be stern but he’s not...mean or anything. If he didn’t like you, you’d know.”

“I’ll...I’ll take your word for it then.”

Takeru smiled and placed his hand on top of Yusaku’s lightly, letting his fingers fall into the spaces between Yusaku’s. “Don’t worry, I promise they both like you.”

“So uh, have you, ya know, told them about us?” he asked, turning his hand to curl it around Takeru’s. 

Takeru looked away. “No, not yet. I...I’m a little nervous about what they’ll say. I mean, I’m sure it’ll work out but I’m still nervous, ya know?”

“Yeah I understand. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything till you’re ready,” said Yusaku, nuzzling Takeru affectionately. 

“Hey, are you, gonna be ok on your own tonight?” asked Takeru. “I know you have, problems sleeping and this is a new place.”

Yusaku smiled and leaned against Takeru. “I think I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re just down the hall. And if you wake up in the morning with a bed mate then I guess you have your answer.”

Now it was Takeru’s turn to laugh before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Yusaku’s temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku meets Kiku, some beach fun and the start of the Obon/Bon festival.  
:3

Yusaku had expected it to be hot, it was the middle of summer after all and he was used to living with little to no air conditioning, his apartment was lacking that way. But he just, he hadn’t been expecting it to be so hot and humid. He hadn’t noticed the temperature at first as Takeru’s house did have air conditioning so it was a comfortable temperature. And then he stepped outside and it was like being hit with a wall of heat, of thick, sticky heat. 

“Ew, are we actually going out in this?” he asked, lingering in the doorway of the house.

“You’re not going to let a little heat beat you are you?” asked Takeru. He at least was dressed appropriately for the heat in shorts and a t-shirt.

“I might.”

Takeru laughed. “I was figuring that after we met up with Kiku we could go swimming, it’s the perfect day for it.” He looked Yusaku up and down. “So you might want to change into something, cooler. I’ll put together a bag for the beach.”

Even dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, Yusaku still felt like he was going to melt in the intense heat. Takeru, somehow, seemed utterly unbothered by the heat. No wonder he had a fire based Ignis and fire themed deck. 

“How are you not dying in this heat?” he asked, fanning himself with one hand. 

“I suppose I’m just used to it. Come on, Kiku’s gonna meet us at the beach, try not to die before we get there.”

“I make no promises.”

Somehow, Yusaku did not in fact die before getting down to the beach, though he did think he was going to melt. It had not been this hot the previous day, it was like nature was out to get him now that he was on vacation.

“Takeru! Takeru!”

A girl’s voice called out and both Takeru and Yusaku looked towards the beach in the direction of whoever was calling. The speaker was a teenaged girl with long black hair tied up in a braid that hung over one shoulder and bright amber eyes. She was dressed in a summer dress and waving at them enthusiastically and Takeru’s face broke into a grin when he spotted her.

“Kiku!” Takeru ran towards her excitedly, gesturing for Yusaku to follow. 

Yusaku grunted in annoyance, he definitely didn't want to have to run in this heat, he could barely walk as it was.

“So, is this the Fujiki-kun I’ve heard so much about?” she asked, looking over Takeru’s shoulder at Yusaku, who was dragging his feet to catch up to them.

Takeru nodded excitedly. “Yusaku, this is Kiku, I’ve known her since we were kids. Kiku this is Yusaku, the one I’ve been telling you about.”

Kiku smiled, “So this is why you’ve been so happy recently. It’s nice to meet you, Fujiki-kun.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” said Yusaku after a moment, once he'd caught his breath and wasn't going to start panting. 

“I don’t know what you did to Takeru but, I’m glad. He’s been a lot happier since he came back from Den City.”

“K-Kiku!”

She laughed, “Well it’s true, you have been a much more cheerful person since you came home.”

Takeru blushed and Yusaku couldn’t help but to laugh a little bit.

“C-come on, let’s just get to the beach,” said Takeru, cheeks pink. “Before Yusaku melts, he’s been complaining about the heat since we left.”

“But it’s not even that hot,” said Kiku. “It’s just a nice day out.”

“You’re both inhuman,” muttered Yusaku, earning a laugh from the both of them. 

“What’s this?” asked Yusaku as Takeru tossed him a bottle.

“Sunblock, I need some help putting it on since I can’t reach my back,” said Takeru. “Plus you need to put some on as well.” Without even waiting for Yusaku to respond, Takeru bent over and stripped off his shirt before turning away from Yusaku so his back was to him. 

Yusaku felt his face heat up, and not from excessively hot weather, as he found himself facing Takeru’s bare back and the firm muscles that defined it.

Swallowing, he squeezed a blob of sunblock into his hand before smearing it onto Takeru’s back. 

“Ah! That’s cold!” yelped Takeru, jumping when Yusaku’s cold hands met his back. 

“Just hold still,” muttered Yusaku. 

He started at the neck and worked his way down, fingers pressing into Takeru’s back muscles as he worked the sun block into his skin. As his hands moved down and over Takeru’s shoulders he was sure he felt him shudder under his touch. He had to admit he had wanted to get his hands on Takeru, he just hadn't expected Takeru to practically offer himself up like this.

“You did this on purpose,” said Yusaku as his hands slid down Takeru’s back, dragging the sun block with him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” His hands came around to Takeru’s sides, eliciting a soft shriek as he reached his sensitive areas. 

“C-come on, you can’t pretend you don’t like this, g-getting your hands all over me,” stuttered Takeru, trying to hold back laughter as Yusaku moved his hands up and down his sides, working the thick white paste into his skin in gentle, rhythmic movements. 

Yusaku smirked before grabbing Takeru’s shoulders and pressing his thumbs into his shoulder blades. “Oh, and you aren’t?” he asked, lowering his voice as Takeru bit back a whine.

Takeru bowed his head, looking away from Yusaku as he finished up applying the sunscreen.

“There, you’re done, you can put the rest on,” said Yusaku as he thrust the bottle into Takeru’s hands. “I’ll be in the water.”

“Hey, just cause you’re not taking your shirt off doesn’t mean you don’t need any. At least put it on your arms and face.”

Grumbling, Yusaku waited till Takeru finished applying the sunblock before slathering it on his own exposed skin.

Now sufficiently covered, they headed towards the water where Kiku was already waiting for them.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” she said. 

Yusaku simply sighed, sinking down into the refreshing water. “I am never leaving here,” he said as the water soaked his t-shirt and stuck it to his chest.

“You’ll get all pruny if you do that,” warned Takeru.

“I don’t care.”

“Alright then.”

For a moment it was quiet-or as quiet as a busy beach in the summer could be-and Yusaku thought that Takeru had left. Then, a wave of water crashed into him, soaking the rest of him that hadn’t yet got wet. From behind him he heard two sets of telltale laughter, Takeru and Kiku’s. 

“Takeru!” he stood up and turned around, dripping wet from the sneak attack. Before he could retaliate, they both turned and dove under the water, swimming out deeper and away from him.

“You’re going to have to catch me!” called Takeru as he surfaced some distance away. 

Yusaku held back a laugh at the sight; when Takeru had surfaced his wet hair had fallen in his face, giving him the appearance of a wet dog. He wasn't even sure how he could see through his bangs.

“You’re on!”

With new determination he chased after Takeru. He wasn’t sure how but he was going to get revenge. 

Yusaku couldn’t remember the last time he’d been swimming, let alone at the beach, he’d never really felt the inclination to go to the beach or pool alone. It just felt weird. Being alone in a crowd so to speak. But as he chased down Takeru and Kiku, and was chased down in turn, he couldn’t help but find it, fun, and wondered if he should do it more often. Perhaps he could make an outing of it and invite the others down, surely Kusanagi-san wouldn’t object to a day off with him and Jin. or invite Ryoken and Specter, or Aoi and Miyu. Or all of them. It would make a nice trip, and maybe all the swimming would help him build up his stamina so he wouldn’t straight up die in gym class when they had to run laps. 

“I got you!” He lunged out of the water suddenly, wrapping his arms around Takeru’s middle. “There’s no escape for you this time.”

Well, there shouldn’t have been, but the momentum of Yusaku lunging at him and grabbing him caused Takeru to lose his footing, dragging them both into the water with a resounding splash. 

They both surfaced, Yusaku having let go of Takeru the moment gravity kicked in even though it was already too late, and Yusaku took one look at Takeru and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Your hair. You look like a wet sheepdog with it in your face like that.”

Feeling about his head, Takeru ran a hand through his hair from front to back, dragging the bangs back and out of his face. “There, better?” asked Takeru. 

Yusaku’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Takeru, dripping wet with his hair slicked back and no glasses in sight, he'd left them back on the beach with his t-shirt and the towels. Ohhh he hadn’t expected that look that was for sure. He’d only ever seen Takeru’s hair styled one way before, and it wasn’t that way. He sank down in the water again, cheeks flaring red. How dare Takeru go from cute to hot like that. That just wasn’t fair, like at all. 

“You’re terrible,” huffed Yusaku, splashing Takeru again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said with a smug grin.

Despite initially saying he wasn’t going to leave the water, hunger won out and Yusaku eventually dragged his sopping wet self back to shore and to where they’d left their stuff.

Takeru fished out some cold drinks for them while Kiku went to buy them popsicles to help them cool off and Yusaku sighed blissfully as he pressed one to the back of his neck, the cold can a heavenly feeling in the heat. 

“This was a good idea,” said Takeru as he stretched out on the beach towel, pop can in one hand.

“Yeah it’s...fun,” said Yusaku before busying himself with his drink so he wouldn’t get distracted any more by Takeru. It was fun, more fun than he'd had in a long time.

“So, Takeru, are you and Yusaku coming to the dance tomorrow night?” asked Kiku, who’d just returned with popsicles in hand. 

Yusaku tilted his head to one side curiously, “Dance?”

She nodded as she handed one to Yusaku-a bright cherry red popsicle. “Yeah, the Bon festival dance, the city always has a great big one on the second day and it lasts all night.”

“Wait that’s tomorrow?” shrieked Takeru, almost dropping both his drink in shock. 

Kiku sighed as she handed him his popsicle-a light blue one, “Takeruuuu, have you even looked at a calendar recently? The Bon festival starts tonight. Honestly, I was surprised when you told me when Fujiki-kun was coming over. You’re supposed to spend time with your family during the holiday.”

“It’s fine,” said Yusaku. “I don’t have a family, so there’s no one to celebrate with. Or for.”

Kiku covered her mouth quickly as a look of horror crossed her face. “Yusaku I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

He shook his head again and offered her a reassuring smile, “Again, it’s fine. You had no way of knowing.” He looked over to Takeru. “Am I going to be in the way? I know this is a family thing and all.”

“No way! You’ll be fine, in fact, you can be like, honorary family for the next couple days.”

“Is that allowed?”

Takeru shrugged, “I dunno, but I think it should be. You can still light a lantern with us. For...the family you don’t know I suppose. I’m sure my grandparents would understand.”

Yusaku hummed thoughtfully, surely Takeru’s grandparents had known the holiday was coming up when Takeru had invited him for that particular week, yet they still allowed it. Honestly, they were probably all overthinking it and Yusaku was about to say as such when Kiku suddenly spoke up, though not about the festival.

“Oh my god. Takeru can’t you eat a popsicle like a normal human being? I’m getting brain freeze just looking at you.”

Mid slurp, Yusaku turned to look at Takeru to see what Kiku was objecting about and nearly bit the top of it off in surprise when he saw Takeru, looking like he was trying to consume the entire thing whole. How on earth did so much popsicle fit in his mouth?!

“What? It’s hot out and this popsicle is refreshing,” he said as he pulled it out, melted popsicle dripping down his chin and fingers. "It keeps me cool."

Kiku shook her head with a sigh while Yusaku looked away quickly and tried to banish any thoughts on how Takeru had managed that from his head, if the day kept up like this Takeru was going to kill him. And he wasn’t even doing this stuff on purpose. 

“You ok Yusaku, you look a little red.”

“I’m fine!” replied Yusaku quickly before stuffing his own popsicle in his mouth to avoid having to talk any more lest he say something stupid.

Somehow, Yusaku managed to survive the rest of the day, despite the heat and Takeru’s unintentional best efforts. 

“So, you’re certain I’m not going to be a bother?” asked Yusaku, leaning against Takeru’s arm as they headed home. He was exhausted, even after a midday nap on the beach towel, and now that they’d already parted ways with Kiku he decided to use the time to relax against Takeru. 

“I’m positive,” said Takeru. “So stop worrying. Tonight’s mostly, lighting the lanterns and setting up the offerings. All the fun festival stuff happens tomorrow.”

“Like the dance?”

Takeru nodded, “Yeah, like the dance.” Takeru suddenly ground to a halt and turned to look at Yusaku. “Wait, you didn’t bring a yukata with you did you?”

Yusaku shook his head, “I don’t even own one.”

“Ok, well we’ll have to do something about that before tomorrow evening then,” said Takeru. “We might not have time to go shopping but I probably have a spare that’ll fit you.” He held his hand out to Yusaku and smiled, “Come on, let’s get going. Don’t want to be late for dinner.”

The first thing Yusaku noticed they arrived back at Takeru’s house were the lanterns hung outside the house that had not been there when they’d left. The second thing he noticed was the very distinct smell of incense. 

“Looks like Obaa-chan and Oji-san were busy while we were out,” said Takeru. “I hope we’re not in too much trouble for leaving them to do this alone. Usually I help with all this.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "And here I went and took off all day on them."

Stepping inside, Takeru called out that they were home and almost instantly his grandmother appeared in the main hall. 

“Ah, you’re back just in time,” she said. “Now, you two go hurry and change, we’re heading up to the shrine this evening.”

“The shrine?” asked Takeru. 

She nodded, “Since Fujiki-kun is here we thought we should something a bit different this year, so he’s not left out.”

“That’s...you really don’t need too,” began Yusaku but was cut off as she wagged a finger at him disapprovingly. 

“I won’t hear it, You’re a guest which means including you as well. Besides, there’s no shame in doing something different for once. Now go on, we haven’t all evening.” 

She made a shooing motion with her hand and Takeru laughed as Yusaku tried once again to protest before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. “Give it up Yusaku, she’s already decided so there’s no changing her mind. If she says it’s not a bother, then it’s not a bother.”

“I suppose so,” muttered Yusaku, giving in and following Takeru. He still wasn't sure he believed it.

“Come on, I’m going to help you find something to wear.”

Deciding there was really no point in trying to argue, Yusaku let himself get dragged off to Takeru’s room so they could find him something different to put on. 

Eventually they did find a spare yukata for Yusaku to wear. Luckily Yusaku and Takeru were almost the same height and build, the only real difference being that Takeru actually had muscle tone whereas Yusaku was just, slender, twiggy as he’d once been described by Ai. It fit well enough, and the ‘sitting to loose’ problem was mostly fixed by adjusting how it was wrapped around him and making sure the obi was tied up snugly so it wouldn’t all slide loose. The only area it didn't quite sit well was on his shoulders, Takeru being a touch more broad shouldered than Yusaku.

The walk to the shrine was a fairly quiet one, Yusaku too nervous to say anything and everyone else apparently content to walk in silence. 

They weren’t the only ones with the idea to visit the shrine it seemed, the place filled with visitors when they got there and a buzz with quiet chatter and the sound of ringing bells every now and then. 

The shrine had been decorated for the festival too, lanterns were lit and hung outside and around the shrine, while small welcoming fires were burning just outside the doors. 

“All we’re here to do is have a prayer done,” said Takeru, taking Yusaku’s hand and pulling him up the steps to the shrine. 

As they approached Yusaku felt his stomach flip nervously, who was he even supposed to say a prayer for? It wasn’t as if he knew who any of his family was, let alone if they were alive or not. How was he supposed to say anything? Yusaku still couldn’t help but to still feel like he was intruding but it was clear that neither Takeru’s grandmother nor his grandfather were going to hear anymore about that. Even Takeru seemed to have accepted it now.

As if sensing his nervousness, Takeru gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled. “Do you want me to do all the talking?”

Wordlessly, Yusaku nodded, Takeru did seem to know more about all this anyways. 

Takeru returned the nod and took the lead, letting Yusaku follow a step or two behind him as he went to speak with one of the priests at the shrine. 

A prayer for the forgotten and unknown, that was what heard Takeru ask about as he gestured to Yusaku who stood quietly off to the side. 

As the priest began the prayer, Yusaku felt his chest tighten up and tears began to prickle the corners of his eyes. He’d never really felt like he belonged, even at the orphanage among other kids who were without families he felt like an outcast. He’d never really concerned himself with it though, you can’t really mourn what you never had after all. But Takeru’s family, they had taken him in, allowed him to join them during this special time of year, a time meant for families to be together. Was this what it felt like to be a part of a family? 

As the priest finished, Yusaku quickly wiped away tears before anyone could see and thanked him, speaking up even before Takeru could, much to his surprise. 

He didn’t know his family, and perhaps he never would, but maybe, maybe that was ok. 

“Are you alright Yusaku?” asked Takeru as they left. 

“I’m fine, really. I’m just a little overwhelmed I think,” said Yusaku. “Takeru, when we get back, do you think I could light one of those lanterns still?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, how about that series ending huh?
> 
> I liked it, was quite satisfied by it. 
> 
> Now, may I offer you some firestorm fluff?

Yusaku was pretty sure he’d never actually agreed to going to the Bon dance, it had just sort of been assumed he was going because Takeru was going, and staying behind would be rude. Also probably boring, but mostly rude. But really, it was a dance, why would he want to go, what did HE know about dancing? Nothing, that was what, absolutely nothing, especially not HOW to dance. He’d managed to avoid every dance related event at school thus far because of this, and now it was going to come to an end and he was going to end up making a right fool of himself, and in front of Takeru no less. 

“Do I, actually have to dance?” he asked as they walked down the road. “Or could I just, watch instead.”

“It’s more fun if you dance,” said Takeru and Yusaku sighed, that was what he’d been afraid of.

“But I don’t know how.”

Takeru shrugged, “It’s not that hard, you can just copy me, no one will notice. Besides, if you dance I’ll buy you something to eat after.”

“Bribery now Takeru, really?” Yusaku sighed, “Fine, I’ll...give it a shot. But I don’t promise to be any good at it.”

“That’s fine,” said Takeru before laughing. “I mean, lord knows I’m not that great at it either. As long as you try and give it your best shot that’s what counts.”

Yusaku really hoped that would be the case, and that no one would care how badly he and his two left feet could dance. 

As they walked through town, it seemed as if the entire place had changed its face overnight. Lights hung from everything and brightly coloured lanterns, lit with electric lights instead of flames, lined the length of every street. Various food stalls that had not been there the day before had sprung up along side of the road and the entire outdoor mall had been converted into a bustling marketplace. 

Yusaku’s stomach rumbled as the delicious scents wafted through the air and past his nose. He had eaten but that didn’t change the fact that everything smelled absolutely heavenly and he had half a mind to just spend all evening there, sampling the food, it certainly sounded better than dancing. 

“So, how long does the dance last for?” asked Yusaku as they made their way through the streets and through the ever growing crowd. 

“You mean realistically? Probably all night.” Yusaku blanched in horror and Takeru laughed before continuing. “Don’t worry, we won’t stay that long. The point is to keep it going as long as possible but we don’t have to stay there all night. I never have. I think the most I’ve ever stayed was a few hours.”

“You danced that long?”

Takeru laughed again and shook his head, “Oh god no. I could never dance for that long. I think I mostly just hung around with Kiku. Besides I was, kind of…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head as he searched for the right words. “Kind of a punk, you really think _I_ could dance?”

“You better not make me dance that long,” said Yusaku. “After all you promised me food.”

“Yes I did, now let’s go.”

Takeru grabbed Yusaku’s hand and pulled him through the streets in the direction of faint music-the rhythmic beating of drums, among other instruments, and the melodious sounds of singing. 

The dancing, as Takeru had explained, was meant to welcome the spirits back while they visited during the Obon festival. Despite the nature for the festival, it wasn’t a morose, melancholic event, but a fun one, a time of joy and remembrance. And it showed, there were smiles everywhere and everyone that Yusaku passed seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

A stage had been set up in the middle of the park where a group of dancers stood doing,what else, dancing. All around the stage were a multitude of drummers and other musicians, dancing as they played, and nearly everyone else from the town that had come to dance. 

It didn’t seem like anyone was paying attention to them, Yusaku noted as Takeru dragged him out onto the grass where everyone was dancing and clapping in time to the music.  


“Come on Yusaku, just follow what I do, it’s not too difficult,” said Takeru as he released Yusaku’s hand. 

Everyone seemed to be moving in a slow circle around the stage in one direction, somehow all in sync with each other. He watched as Takeru joined in almost seamlessly, copying the steps of everyone around him. Yusaku hesitated, what if he screwed up, what if everyone saw! He shook his head and took a breath before following Takeru’s lead, if he was going to make a fool of himself then at least he could blame it on Takeru. 

Takeru looked over at Yusaku, who was so focused on what he was doing that he looked almost robotic. “Come on Yusaku,” laughed Takeru. “You need to loosen up and have fun.” Yusaku pulled a face and Takeru reached for his hands, “Like this.” He moved Yusaku’s hands and arms around, leading him through the steps. A little unorthodox to be sure, but it seemed to get the job done and bit by bit Yusaku began to relax and move on his own till Takeru was able to release his hands and let him dance on his own. 

“See, you got it,” he said with a grin. “It’s not that difficult.”

Yusaku smiled weakly as he let himself get carried away with the music. There was something almost, soul soothing about it. It helped that it was no where near as high energy as Yusaku had expected. He moved in time with the music, clapping and stepping, clapping and stepping, the movements occasionally interspersed with a spin or turn. The more he danced the more free he felt, as if all his worries were being lifted off his shoulders. 

“You know it’s...actually sort of relaxing once you get into it,” said Yusaku. 

“See, it’s not so bad after all,” said Takeru with a smile. “I think I may owe you more than just  _ a _ snack at this rate.”

“So, two snacks then?”’

Takeru laughed, “Come on, why don’t we take a break? The dance isn’t the only thing here after all, there’s a lot to see and do.”

“Lead the way then,” said Yusaku as he followed Takeru out of the dancing crowd. 

Of course, getting something to eat was easier said than done, as there were just so many things to choose from. From sweet treats like dongo, taiyaki and shaved ice, to more savory snacks like yakisoba and takoyaki. And they all smelled and looked delicious. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” said Yusaku, looking around as they walked through the transformed outdoor mall. “What do you suggest?”

“I know a place that makes the best crepes,” said Takeru, grabbing Yusaku’s hand. “Come on. You have to try them.”

“Crepes?”

Takeru nodded as they walked. “Yeah, they’re wrapped into a cone and filled with whipped cream, summer berries, chocolate, ice cream, you name it! They’re so good.”

“Then lead the way.”

Takeru had not been kidding about the amount of toppings and fillings the crepes place had. Yusaku could only stare at the menu and all the options on it. There were just so many different toppings and fillings to choose from, and they all sounded so good.  


“Maybe you should pick,” said Yusaku. “We’ll be here all night if you leave me to decide.”

“Are you sure?” asked Takeru.

“I trust your judgment.” Plus if anyone knew what combinations tasted good in these it would be Takeru, Yusaku had never had anything like this before. In fact he usually avoided massively sweet things like this. But this time he was willing to make an exception.

“I’ll make sure not to disappoint you then,” said Takeru before going up to get their crepes. 

Takeru returned shortly, one crepe in each hand. They were stuffed full of sweet cream cheese, slices of strawberry and banana, and topped with a dollop of whipped cream and drizzled with chocolate and powdered sugar. 

“One strawberry-banana crepe for you, and one for me,” said Takeru, handing one to Yusaku. “This one’s my favourite flavour, and it’s not overly sweet since I know how you are with sweet things.”

With the noise growing louder, Takeru suggested they go somewhere a bit quieter, the sound was beginning to make his head hurt and ears ring. It didn’t come up often, but as he’d explained once to Yusaku, he was a little more sensitive to loud noises than most people. If he stayed to long it was going to develop into a full on headache or worse, so he bailed the moment the signs started kicking in. 

So with their snacks polished off, they headed off to find somewhere quieter to go till Takeru was ready to go back, though by how he was leading Yusaku, it seemed like Takeru already had an idea.

“So, where are we going?” asked Yusaku as he followed Takeru. 

“I told you about the pier right? It’s not to far from here. Besides, we can watch the sun going down from there.”

That was right, in all the excitement Takeru hadn’t yet taken him down to the docks like he’d mentioned doing. 

“Sounds nice,” said Yusaku, curling his hand around Takeru’s as they walked. 

“I think you’ll like it. I know you like the quiet as well.”

The farther they moved from the field and busy sections of the city, the quieter it became, the sounds soon becoming nothing but a faint, distant buzz. 

Waves lapped quietly along the shore, rolling across the sand before rushing back out to sea and starting all over again. Crickets chirped in the grass as they walked past, quieting as they neared before staring up once they were a good distance away. 

Yusaku sighed, he didn’t get to do this sort of thing back home, the only ambient noise for him was the distant, or sometimes not so distant, rumble of cars.

Gripping Takeru’s hand, Yusaku moved to lean on his shoulder as they walked. He had enjoyed being at the festival, but getting to spend time with Takeru, alone, well he was liking that much better. 

Takeru smiled, running his thumb over the back of Yusaku’s hand gently, earning a soft sigh as Yusaku snuggled closer.

“Not even going to wait till we sit down huh?” he asked. 

“Do I have to?” asked Yusaku, lifting his head to look at him. 

“Well, we’re almost there anyways.”

When they reached the end of the pier, Takeru sat down, removing his sandals and setting them on the dock while letting his feet hang over the edge, Yusaku sitting down beside him and doing the same. 

“Think anyone will notice we’re gone?” asked Yusaku. 

“I hope not. I’d like to be able to steal some time alone with you,” said Takeru. “If someone notices we’re gone they might come looking for us.”

“Hmmm...We better hope they don’t then.”

“Hey, Yusaku?”

Yusaku lifted his head slightly at the sound of his name. “Yeah?”

Taking the opportunity, Takeru leaned in and pressed their lips together. Yusaku let his eyes fall closed as he leaned in, pressing against Takeru as he kissed back. Takeru shifted his position, bringing his free hand up to cup the side of Yusaku’s face as he deepened the kiss, Yusaku almost melting under his touches. He was always so light and gentle with how he touched him and held him, and the way he kissed was often no exception.   


“Yusaku…” His lips dragged off Yusaku’s slowly, drawing out a needy whine from his partner in the process. 

“You’re not supposed to stop,” he complained, trying to steal another kiss. 

“Yusaku I…”

Yusaku hesitated, “Is something wrong?”

Takeru shook his head, “No it’s...Yusaku I need to tell you something.”

Yusaku frowned, “Takeru?”

“I love you!” The words tumbled out of Takeru’s mouth abruptly, a light blush touching his cheeks. “I...I love you,” he repeated. 

Yusaku gaped silently and before he could say anything, or find the words to say anything, Takeru slammed their lips together again, cupping Yusaku’s face between his hands. A stuttery whine caught in Yusaku’s throat as he kissed back, Takeru’s tongue swiping at the gap between Yusaku’s lips before Yusaku finally relented and allowed him entrance. Takeru may have known how to be gentle, but when he was passionate it made Yusaku burn and he just wanted more. 

_ I love you _

The words rattled inside Yusaku’s mind as they kissed, Yusaku grabbing at Takeru’s yukata to pull him close as Takeru’s hands tangled in his hair.   


No one had ever said that to him before, in any context, and hearing it from Takeru made his heart skip a beat. 

“Takeru…”

“I love you, Yusaku,” repeated Takeru again as they briefly pulled apart for air, panting and blushing furiously. 

Yusaku smiled as he brought a hand to Takeru’s cheek, his thumb drawing circles across his skin lazily. “Takeru I-” the rest of what he was about to say was cut off as he shifted his position on the edge of the dock and promptly slipped. They’d shifted about so much, and been so caught up in each other, that Yusaku hadn’t realized how close to the edge of the dock he’d ended up moving, till he moved and promptly slipped right off the edge of the dock. Instinctively he grabbed for the closest thing, which unfortunately for the both of them, happened to be Takeru.

They fell and landed into the water with a resounding splash. 

“Yusaku!”

“Takeru!”

“What did you-”

“-it was an accident!” Yusaku sputtered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he bobbed in the water. “I wasn’t...I didn’t…” he trailed off with a sigh, what a way to kill the mood. 

“Didn’t get enough swimming yesterday huh?” teased Takeru, swimming up to him. “Just had to go in again.”

“Sh-shut up.” He huffed and splashed Takeru, it didn’t really matter now as they were both already soaking wet. 

Takeru responded by splashing him back and soon they were engaged in a water fight, splashing each other back and forth till they devolved into laughter where they floated. 

“I’ve always wanted to go swimming in the evening,” panted Takeru once he stopped laughing and wasn’t at risk for getting a mouthful of seawater from Yusaku. “But not like this.”

“I said it was an accident,” said Yusaku, pushing his wet hair out of his face. “I guess I was closer to the edge than I thought.” Takeru snickered and Yusaku splashed him again. “Come on, we should get out.”

“Do we have to?” Takeru paddled over to Yusaku, who stopped at the edge of the dock to look at him. “I mean we’re already wet as it is so, a little bit longer won’t hurt.” 

“And what would we do? We can’t exactly swim in these,” Yusaku gestured to their yukatas. “Besides I don’t know about you but I would rather not be stuck in wet underwear any longer than necessary.” He grabbed the edge of the dock and with great effort, started to haul himself out, bracing his forearms on the top of the dock. With a grunt he dropped onto him stomach on the dock before rolling onto his back, Takeru quickly climbing up after him. 

“You know, I meant what I said earlier,” said Takeru, sitting down beside him. “I do love you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

For a moment they sat in silence, Yusaku sprawled out on his back and Takeru sitting beside him. 

“I...I want to tell people,” began Takeru. “I know that our friends back in Den City mostly likely know about us already but, I haven’t told anyone here. And...I want them to know, Kiku, Obaa-chan, Oji-san, I don’t want to keep hiding it from them.” He looked down at Yusaku and gave him a reassuring smile, “I won’t tell anyone if you’re not ready though. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s ok, if you want to tell them. But first, can we go and change into something drier?”

Takeru laughed, “Yeah, we probably should.”

They dripped the entire way back to the house, leaving a long, wet trail behind them from the docks all the way back to Takeru’s place. 

The house was empty, Takeru’s grandparents not yet having returned from the festival apparently so, after slipping out of their wet sandals, Takeru grabbed Yusaku and dragged him through the house and to the bathroom, leaving a trail of water behind them. 

“Stay here I’m going to find some bathrobes and towels,” he said before running off again. Takeru returned fairly quickly, arms full of very fluffy looking things, which turned out to be robes and towels. He handed some to Yusaku before quickly turning away so they could change. 

It didn’t take him long to strip out of his wet clothes and, after quickly drying himself off and fluffing his hair with the towel, Yusaku slipped into the bathrobe he’d been given. It really was fluffy feeling, and quite comfortable, more so than anything he owned that was for sure.  


“Are you, decent yet?” asked Yusaku. “Can I turn around?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” said Takeru. “We should go hang everything up and then clean up our mess. Oji-san and Obaa-chan will kill me if I leave a water trail through the house.”

Yuasku took their wet clothes while Takeru fetched a drying rack to set up outside so they could hang their wet clothes to drip dry in the summer heat. With that taken care of they made quick work of mopping up the hallway before they sat down on the back porch. 

“So, do you want to get changed and head back out, or stay here?” asked Takeru.

“I think I’m all peopled out for the night, I’d rather stay here,” said Yusaku, leaning against Takeru’s arm. “Plus, it’s quiet here.”

That was true, it was quieter there, the sounds of the festival merely a distant din now. 

“Hey, Yusaku, I have an idea.” Takeru patted his lap and Yusaku looked at him skeptically. “Come on, you look tired, just lie down.”

Yusaku hesitated, unsure at first if he actually should, after all something like that was so intimate. Takeru smiled softly and Yusaku’s heart fluttered in his rib cage like a trapped butterfly at the sight. Blushing, he shifted his position, stretching out on the porch as he tentatively placed his head in Takeru’s lap. 

Takeru placed a hand on his head, smoothing his hair with one hand before slowly running his fingers through the damp strands and almost instantly Yusaku relaxed under his touch.

Yusaku sighed softly, closing his eyes as he relaxed under Takeru’s gentle touch. He’d never had anyone do this for him before, and he really wished he’d done it sooner. There was something relaxing about the feel of his hand running through his hair, fingers dragging against his scalp in a repetitive, rhythmic motion. He hadn’t expected Takeru to do that but now that he’d started he couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stop. 

“Hey, Takeru?”

“Yeah?”

Yusaku turned his head, looking up at Takeru with a small smile. “I love you too.”

They sat in silence, Takeru lazily stroking Yusaku’s hair as he lay in his lap comfortably, seemingly lost in the blissful, soothing sensation. His breathing began to even out and Takeru soon realized that Yusaku was so relaxed that he’d actually fallen asleep. 

Thankfully it was a nice night out, cause he clearly wasn’t going to be going anywhere any time soon. At least not till Yusaku woke up. Well, being used as a pillow by his boyfriend wasn’t the worst fate imaginable, in fact it was flattering that Yusaku felt that comfortable with him. 

“Takeru? Are you home already?” Takeru wasn’t sure just how long he’d been sitting there when he heard the front door open, followed by his grandmother’s voice calling for him. 

“We’re on the back porch,” he replied. 

“Did something happen? I thought you’d be out later.”

“We...were screwing around by the dock and fell in, so we came back to dry off,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Are you ok?” He heard the sound of feet padding across the floor and turned in time to see his grandmother standing in the doorway to the porch. “You boys didn’t get hurt did you?”

“We’re fine Obaa-chan. We just got a bit wet.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her chest. Then, she looked down at Yusaku, still apparently sound asleep and smiled. “Well now isn’t this a scene.”

Takeru blushed as he looked down at Yusaku and contemplated waking him up. “Actually, Obaa-chan, there’s, there’s something I need to talk to you about, you and Oji-san. It’s about me, and Yusaku.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look it's back. :3

Yusaku barely remembered being helped to bed, the last clear thing he recalled was sprawling out on the deck with his head in Takeru’s lap, zoning out to the soothing sensation of fingers in his hair. The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and found himself in the guest bedroom, a blanket thrown over him to keep him warm. Rolling over he looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he took in the time, 10:30 am. No wonder he felt so well rested, he’d not only slept right through the night without issue, but apparently slept in as well 

Tossing the blanket off he scrambled out of bed and quickly changed from the bathrobe into a t-shirt and shorts before attempting to neaten out his bed head. 

He couldn’t believe he’d slept for so long, and how had he even gotten back to the bed anyways?

Hunger gnawed at his stomach, sending him towards the dining area in search of something to sate the incessant rumbling. He was quite surprised to see that everyone else was there, eating breakfast peacefully. 

“Oh, Yusaku! You’re awake!” Takeru looked over his shoulder at him, smiling brightly. “Come have breakfast, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“Ah good morning Fujiki-kun.” Takeru’s grandmother smiled at him from across the table. 

“G-good morning,” he replied. 

“Let me get you some breakfast, you must be hungry,” she said, standing up and indicating for him to sit down. 

Yusaku stared, dumbfounded, until Takeru grabbed his hand and pulling him down beside him. “Sit Yusaku, if Obaa-chan wants to feed you she’s going to feed you.”

Giving in, Yusaku sat down beside Takeru. He knew that Takeru’s grandparents were friendly but he didn’t remember them being this friendly the last few days. 

“Yusaku I...I told them,” said Takeru. 

“Told them?”

He placed his hand on Yusaku’s, squeezing it gently, “About us.” Yusaku’s eyes widened and Takeru gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. If anything they’re going to be overly hospitable now.”

“Is that, a good thing or a bad thing?”

Takeru shrugged, “It think it all depends. I mean, I’ve never brought anyone home like this before so...”

Their conversation trailed off as Takeru’s grandmother returned with breakfast and plenty of questions for Yusaku. 

Kiku was considerably easier to talk too. Of course, that was probably because it seemed that Takeru didn’t actually have a plan on how to tell her, as he just blurted out ‘Yusaku and I are dating’ as soon as he started talking. It worked, of course, but Yusaku had sort of hoped he’d handle it a bit gentler. 

For a moment Kiku said nothing as she looked between them, then she clapped her hands together happily. “Ahhh, so that’s what changed about you,” she said. “When you came back from spring break I knew something big must have happened because you seemed different.”

“I-I did?”

Kiku nodded, “Yeah, you seemed happier I guess. And not to mention how you just threw yourself into your school work. I’m happy for you Takeru, and I’m glad it’s someone like Fujiki-kun.”

“Y-you are?” asked Takeru. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be glad that you found someone that makes you happy? So, have you told your grandparents yet?”

Takeru nodded, “Yeah, I told them last night.”

“How did that go?”

“Surprisingly well.”

_ Takeru waited with bated breath for his grandparents, his grandmother having off to fetch his grandfather so he could talk to the both of them. He couldn’t back out from telling them now, and with Yusaku asleep on his lap he couldn’t go anywhere either. Oh he hoped this wasn’t about to be the biggest mistake of his life. _

_ The floor creaked behind him and he swallowed the lump in his throat as heard them approach, there really was no turning back now.  _

_ “Oji-san, Obaa-chan,” he looked up at them and prayed his nervousness didn’t shine through his voice and body language too much.  _

_ His grandfather spoke first. “You wanted to talk to us?”  _

_ Takeru nodded, one hand anxiously playing with Yusaku’s hair. “Yeah I...it’s...uh…” He stumbled and tripped over his words as his nerves began to catch up with him as all the worst possible outcomes flooded to the forefront of his mind. “Yusaku is...is...I’m dating him.” He shook as the words came out, hand moving from Yusaku’s hair to his hand, holding it for reassurance as he spoke.  _

_ “And when did this happen?” asked his grandfather.  _

_ “Sp-spring break,” replied Takeru nervously. “That’s when we realized we both felt the same way.” _

_ “And he makes you happy?” _

_ Takeru nodded, “He makes me very happy.” _

_ “Good.” _

_ Takeru blinked in surprise as he looked up at his grandfather. Good? His response was, good? _

_ “You make sure that he treats you right, got it?” _

_ “Y-yeah I got it.” _

_ With nothing more than a final nod, Mr. Homura headed back into the house.  _

_ “Obaa-chan?” _

_ “Don’t worry Takeru, that’s just how he shows his approval. Fujiki-kun is a nice boy,” said his grandmother, patting him on the shoulder. _

“That’s so great,” said Kiku, clapping her hands together. “Why don’t we go get ice cream to celebrate? My treat.”

Takeru looked over at Yusaku. “That good with you? I know you’re not a sweets person.”

“I can handle some ice cream,” said Yusaku. “It won’t kill me. I don’t hate sweet things, I just don’t have that big a sweet tooth.”

“Great! And I know the best ice cream shop.”

Kiku all but dragged them off down the road, stopping just of grabbing them by the arms or hands to lead them. Takeru however did grab Yusaku by the hand and dragged him along as they followed Kiku.

The ice cream place wasn’t all that far, less than a block away really. 

The door swung open as they stepped inside and they were greeted by a cool blast of air from the air conditioned insides. It was clear they weren’t the only one with the idea to get ice cream as the store was full of people, some already with ice cream and some without. 

Carefully they wove through the crowd to the counter to look at the flavour choices. 

“Hey look, they have Yusaku ice cream,” said Takeru with a wide grin, pointing at the case. Yusaku gave him a questioning look before following his finger towards a tub of swirled pink and blue, cotton candy ice cream. 

“See, Yusaku flavoured.”

“Well, I guess that means that’s Takeru flavoured,” replied Yusaku, pointing at the strawberry cheesecake ice cream with its ribbons of strawberry syrup swirled through it.

Kiku sighed and shook her head. “Come on you two, get serious and just decide what you want.”

“I already have,” said Takeru. “I’m gonna get cotton candy. What about you Yusaku?”

Yusaku gave him a pointed look before looking back inside the case. “I think I’ll get strawberry cheesecake,” he said finally. 

“You are both ridiculous,” said Kiku as she headed up order their cones. She returned shortly after with three ice cream cones, one cotton candy, one strawberry cheesecake and one black cherry for herself. 

Stepping back out into the heat, Yusaku was quite grateful to have something cold to cool him off. Of course, hot weather plus frozen treats only equalled one thing, melting treats. And sure enough, within minutes of being outside, the ice cream had already begun to melt, dribbling down along the sides of the cone and onto their fingers, resulting in a very sticky mess. 

“Did anyone grab napkins?” asked Takeru, looking at his hands. “Because I think I need some.” He held up one hand and grinned, “I got Yusaku all over me.”

Yusaku wheezed and sputtered, nearly choking on his ice cream in the process. “T-Takeru!”

He just grinned and made a show of licking the melted ice cream off his fingers. 

“I take it means no one grabbed napkins?” asked Kiku, clearing her throat to get their attention. 

Yusaku and Takeru shook their heads and she sighed. “Alright, we can wash up at my place, it’s closer.”

Kiku took the lead once again while Yusaku did his best to avoid making eye contact with Takeru, who was going out of his way to intentionally lick the melted ice cream from his fingers, and his ice cream in general, in the most showy and, dare he say it, suggestive, way possible every time he knew Yusaku was looking at him. 

“If you keep doing that your ice cream is going to melt before you can finish it,” said Yusaku, keeping his attention on his own cone. The strawberry cheesecake flavour wasn’t actually as bad as he’d expected, the tartness of the strawberry syrup and the cheesecake bits helped to offset the sweetness of the ice cream. 

Before he knew it he’d polished off the cone and much like Takeru, his fingers were also sticky with melted ice cream and he had to resist the urge to start licking them off. He was certain that if he started the urge to tease Takeru back would be far too strong. 

Kiku’s house it turned out, was considerably smaller than Takeru’s, though to Yusaku it still seemed fairly big. Of course, anything bigger than his closet sized apartment was big as far as he was concerned.

“Come on, we can use the hose around back,” she said, gesturing for them to follow her around the house to the back yard. 

The hose was wound up on a spool attached to the side of the house and Kiku made short work of unrolling a length of it before twisting the tap to turn the water on. 

Yusaku watched as she washed her hands with the hose before an awful idea filled his head. It was time for some payback. 

When it was his turn to clean his sticky fingers he took the hose in one hand, pointing it at his other while he let the cold water course over his fingers. 

“Hey, Takeru.”

“Hmm?”

“I think you need to cool your head.” Before Takeru could ask what he meant, Yusaku turned around and aimed the hose right at him and squeezed the trigger, blasting him squarely in the chest with a jet of crisp cool water.

Takeru sputtered, thirst now soaked with water and droplets clinging to his glasses and face. “Y-Yusaku!”

“What? You’re the thirsty one who needs to cool off,” he said with a grin before blasting him again, Takeru sputtering loudly and flailing against the water.

Shielding himself with his arms, Takeru made his way forward, pressing back against the jet of water and grabbing for the hose in an attempt to wrestle it away from Yusaku. 

“You are so toast,” he said, blindly reaching and trying to pry it from Yusaku’s fingers. 

Hands slick and wet from the water as the hose twisted and wiggled around in his hands, Yusaku lost his grip and the next thing he knew he was the one being blasted with cold water and shrieking in surprise. 

Then Kiku shrieked loudly and they stopped, turning to look at her. 

Water dripped off her clothes as she stared at them, a stray shot from the hose having hit her dead on. 

“Uh-oh, we’re screwed now,” said Takeru, dropping the hose as he took a step back.

“If that’s how you two want to play,” she said, taking a step forward. “Then you should start running.”

“You heard her, start running,” said Takeru. “When Kiku means business, she means business.”

Yusaku started to speak but stopped when he saw Kiku pick up the hose and begin twisting the nozzle head around. 

“It’s payback time!”

Yusaku didn’t get a chance to run when a sharp jet of water struck his arm. 

“I warned you!” called Takeru as he rounded the side of the house.

“Oh don’t think you’re in the clear!” yelled Kiku as she took off after him, the hose unspooling behind her. Moments later he heard Takeru screeching from behind the house and he came back around, having double backed at some point as Kiku chased him down. Kiku had made sure to hit him everywhere with the water so that every inch of him was dripping wet.  


Takeru grabbed Yusaku, dragging him off as Kiku shot at them with the hose. 

By the time things calmed down, all three of them were soaking wet and out of breath, control of the hose having gone back and forth between all of them. 

“Well, at least our hands aren’t sticky anymore,” said Takeru as he flopped on his back in the grass. 

“But now we’re drenched. Again,” said Yusaku. 

"You brought it on yourselves," said Kiku as she wound the hose back up.

“Guess we're gonna have to go home and change into something drier," said Takeru. "Tonight's the send off with the floating lanterns down at the lake."  


“Floating lanterns?”

Takeru nodded, “Yeah, at sunset on the third day of the Bon festival we light floating lanterns and set them into the water. It’s like, a send off of sorts for the spirits. People also write on them to carry wishes or messages.”

“And that’s tonight?”

He nodded again, “Yeah, down at the shore. Pretty much everyone will be there.”

Yusaku lapsed into thought as they lay there, he figured that he probably should write something on a lantern, but the question was, what. He didn’t have any memories to draw on, no knowledge of any kind about his family, so he could hardly leave some heartfelt message. 

Well, he did have till that evening to think about it so, hopefully he could come up with something. 

Takeru had not been joking when he’d said that nearly everyone would be there. As they neared the beach that evening all Yusaku could see was people. So many people, all milling around the beach and spreading out as far as he could see. 

“You should see it once all the lanterns are lit,” said Takeru. “It’s really something to see.”

It wasn’t long before it began to get dark and tiny lights began to spring up along the shore line, like thousands of fireflies glowing on the surface of the water. 

Takeru slid his bag off his back and pulled out a couple of folded up paper lanterns, handing one to Yusaku. Picking a spot, they sat down to unfold and assemble the lanterns. While some people did buy lanterns at the beach, it seemed Takeru’s family had purchased a bunch previously and still had some left over. 

Yusaku sighed as he stared at it, running his fingers over the surface. A message huh? Well, there really was only one thing he could put on it. Digging through Takeru’s bag he pulled out the marker he’d packed and began writing. 

“Can I have that when you’re done?” asked Takeru. 

“You can have it now, I’m done,” said Yusaku, handing it over. For a moment the only sound between them was the light squeaking of the marker before Takeru tossed it back in his bag and stood up. 

“All that’s left is to light them and set them free,” he said, slinging his bag back over his shoulder as they made their way down to the water’s edge.

All around them tiny lights flickered into existence and created a softly glowing trail out across the water. Looking at the lanterns nearest to them, Yusaku could see that they weren’t alone in writing on them, far from it in fact, and the lengths of the messages varied. Everything from a single line to covering entire sides had been done. Yusaku’s gaze stopped on Takeru’s lantern as he lowered it into the water, and the single line written on it. 

_ I’m sorry _

He watched it for a few seconds, rocking gently on the water as the current pulled it away from them. Then he looked down at his, the tiny flame flickering inside the walls of paper, illuminating it and the short message he’d written along one side.

_ I wish I got to meet you _

As he released it into the water he felt a swell of emotion rise up inside of him and he stumbled backwards across the ground a couple steps, covering his mouth with one hand. Why, why was this affecting him so? Why was it making him so emotional now? Thinking about his parents, or lack thereof, had never bothered him before. It was hard not to think about, seeing families everywhere, seeing parents picking up and dropping off their kids at school, seeing the other children getting adopted. And yet, he’d never felt this emotional about it before. So why, why…

His trail of thought was disrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a chest even as he sat on the ground. 

“It’s ok,” came Takeru’s voice as he held him, one hand on his head the other on his back. “It’s ok.”

As he buried his face into Takeru’s chest he let out a sob he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“It’s alright Yusaku, it’s alright.”

He clutched at Takeru’s shirt as he sobbed. “Why does it hurt Takeru? I never even knew them.”

“Yusaku, have you ever given yourself a chance to mourn or grieve like this?” asked Takeru, stroking Yusaku’s hair gently. 

“Why would I? It’s not like I ever met them, at least I don’t remember meeting them. I mean I had to have had parents, someone had to name me. ‘Fujiki’ had to come from somewhere, right?”

“Maybe that’s why,” said Takeru, holding Yusaku close. “Because you never got to meet them, because you  _ wanted _ to meet them.”

Yusaku couldn’t answer, simply sobbing into Takeru’s chest as he held him. Despite insisting to himself that he didn’t care, he did want to meet his parents, he did want to know who they were, and it hurt that he never would. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, tears flowing free and unable to stop them as Takeru spoke to him in soft, gentle tones, running his hand up and down his back. 

Slowly, his sobs began to peter out, interspersed with heavy, deep breaths as tried to calm himself. His chest heaved with each breath he took and gradually the tears came under control and the heavy, heart wrenching sobs became soft sniffing as he brought a hand up to wipe away his tears. 

Gingerly, Takeru pulled Yusaku to his feet, arms still around him comfortingly. “Come on, why don’t we go home?”

Yusaku nodded, sniffing as he dried his face, still shaking with soft, barely controlled hiccuping cries. “Y-yeah.”

Takeru loosened his hold on Yusaku and the pair turned to look out over the water one last time, watching as the lanterns glided gracefully over the surface. It was as if the sky had traded places with the sea, the inky darkness lit up by hundreds, no thousands, of tiny flickering lights, like stars that had fallen to earth.

“You’re right Takeru, this really is something to see,” said Yusaku, leaning into Takeru’s hold. “Thank you, Takeru. I think...I think this is something that I needed.”

“Feel better?” he asked, keeping his arm around Yusaku.

Yusaku nodded, “I do, thank you.”

Eventually they made their way back to Takeru’s house and Yusaku found himself curled up in Takeru’s arms as they lay on his bed. He’d long since stopped crying, finally able to catch his breath without it sounding like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Something about being held like this was comforting and he quietly had to admit that he didn’t want Takeru to let him go, too afraid that he might break down again. Takeru, luckily, didn’t seem to have any objections to Yusaku staying there. If anything, Yusaku was sure that Takeru held him just a little bit closer that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Yusaku sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

After the Bon festival ended, and they didn’t have to worry about sneaking around Takeru’s grandparents to be affectionate, it felt as if the rest of Yusaku’s trip just flew by. 

They spent the last few days exploring the town, Takeru showing Yusaku everything he could, from his school, to the park-which looked vastly different with everything taken down-to some of his favourite shops. They even went out on a boat ride around the harbour, and Yusaku discovered that he was NOT a fan of boats as he’d been unable to enjoy the ride, spending most of it sitting with his back pressed to the deck wall as tried to keep from being sick. 

Before they knew it, the final day arrived and Yusaku found himself wishing he could just stay. The ungodly heat aside, it was nice there. It was peaceful and Yusaku found that he was more at ease there than he’d ever been. 

But he had to go home, they both had things they needed to take care of before the break ended, homework mostly, and as it was Yusaku was only staying for the week anyways. 

So, on the final day, Takeru walked him to the train station and waited with him until the train arrived, their fingers laced together as they sat and talked. Of course this wasn’t going to be the last time that saw each other, that was silly, but that didn’t make parting any easier when the train finally pulled into the station. 

Takeru followed him as far as he could, still holding his hand. 

“Don’t worry, we can hang out again soon. Maybe after exams, or winter break,” said Yusaku. 

“I know, it’s just too bad that you couldn’t stay,” said Takeru with a sigh. “If you lived here you’d never have to leave.”

“Yeah…” Yusaku looked over his shoulder at the train then back to Takeru. “I’ll see you again soon,” he said, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek quickly. 

With a final farewell, Yusaku stepped onto the train and headed back to Den City. 

Yusaku groaned as he dropped onto his bed, leaving his suitcases in the middle of the floor. He was exhausted, physically and mentally and wanted a nap. But, there was something he still wanted, no needed to do. 

Takeru had told his family and friends, well friend, about their relationship and Yusaku wanted to do the same. He suspected that most of their friends in Den City, Aoi, Ryoken, Kusanagi-san, he suspected that they all knew about him and Takeru but there was someone who he still needed to tell. 

Ai.

Of course that was easier said than done. Ai was in the Cyberse World and they had locked it to the outside world, so even if he did find out where it was located he had no idea how he was going to get a message in there to him. But he was going to try. 

He was certain that Ai was going to be monitoring the network, so if he could send out something that would get his attention, something encrypted and using Ignis code to attract his attention, then maybe Yusaku could get a message to him. Well, him and Flame. He was pretty sure Flame would like the update on his Origin. 

With a huff and a groan he pulled himself off his bed, booted up his computer and started working. 

_ Vrmmmmm _

_ Vrmmmmmm _

Yusaku stopped mid type as his cell phone began to vibrate, shaking itself closer to the edge of his desk in the process. He frowned as he stared at it for a moment, who was calling him?

“Hello?”

“Yusaku, how was your trip? Must have been good seeing how you didn’t give me a call.”

“Kusanagi-san? How did you know I was back?”

“Oh I have my ways,” he replied and Yusaku could practically envision the grin on his face.

Yusaku sighed. “It was...fine,” he replied.

“Mmm I’m glad you two love birds had fun.”

“K-Kusanagi-san!” Yusaku sputtered in shock, nearly dropping the phone in the process. 

Kusanagi laughed on the other end and Yusaku tried to compose himself. “Am I wrong?”

“No,” muttered Yusaku. “You knew?”

“I...had a hunch. Especially after you asked me to do shopping for you for your, date,” he said. “You’re much more of a, premade or fast food sort of guy so I knew it must have been something special for you to want to cook.”

Yusaku blushed and was thankful that there was a phone separating the two of them, or else the teasing would only have been worse. 

“Well you should come down when you have time and tell me all about your vacation,” said Kusanagi. 

“Y-yeah I will. I’m just working on something at the moment.”

“Can I ask what?”

“Just something, for Ai.”

Kusanagi sighed, “Still no word from him huh?”

“Nothing. I hope they’re alright.”

“Well if anyone can find them it’s you.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Yusaku before, “Wait, aren’t  _ you _ supposed to be working?”

“Hey now, I am allowed a break once in a while you know.”

Yusaku smiled, “Alright. We can talk later, I need to finish this up.”

“I’ll let you be then,” said Kusanagi with a good natured laugh. “And don’t forget to do your homework!”

Yusaku rolled his eyes. “Yes  _ dad _ .”

Hanging up he sighed and put the phone aside as he turned back to the computer. He really hoped this would work, that Ai would get the message. And maybe, just maybe, he’d stop by for a visit. That would be nice, to see him again. But first he needed to finish what he was working on.

* * *

_ Hey guess what?  _

_ What? _

_ I got a part time job _

_ Cool _

_ Wait… _

_ I thought u weren’t allowed part time jobs _

_ I miiight have let slip I’m a minor living on my own so I need a means to provide for myself _

_ Oh my god _

_ And I might have had my therapist tell the school that allowing me to have a job is a sign of my recovery and will help me integrate into society _

_ Omg _

_ Yusaku _

_ I can’t believe you did that _

_ So where u working? _

_ SOL _

_ Wut _

_ Akira got me the job. Said it was ‘the least he could do’ _

_ is that y i havn’t heard from u? _

_ Yeah, been busy. It’s rlly jus intern stuff tho _

It was something he and Akira had talked about before, after everything had settled down Akira had asked if he had ever considered working for SOL Technology. Yusaku hadn’t of course, up until then SOL had been trying to turn him into a criminal and kill his friends so...they hadn’t exactly endeared themselves to him. 

Yusaku turned down the initial job offer, after all Den City high didn’t allow the students to have jobs, part time or otherwise. Akira didn’t seem too upset by the news and assured him that should he ever change his mind the offer would still be there. And he did change his mind. After he returned from visiting Takeru he found himself thinking about several things, including his future. And, he was going to need money, sooner rather than later. So, thinking about the job offer he went looking for any loopholes to exploit that would allow him to get a part time job while still in school. After all there surely had to be some extenuating circumstances where a student was allowed a job. 

Eventually he did find what he was looking for, put together his case for the school and took Akira up on his offer. 

The work was pretty much just basic intern work, the only difference between him and any other intern there was that he often reported directly to Akira. Even with permission from the school, Akira still did his best to make sure that the job wouldn’t end up interfering with his schoolwork, Yusaku did still need to learn after all.

There was one downside however, which was that it cut into the amount of time that Yusaku could talk to Takeru and how often they could visit.

Yusaku sighed as he sat at his computer, it wasn’t looking like he was going to be able to visit Takeru during winter break after all. He wasn’t looking forward to breaking  _ that _ news to him. 

* * *

Ai hummed as he swam through the network, trying his best to contain his excitement. He was going to see Yusaku again! After what felt like forever apart he was going to see his Origin again. He hadn’t intended to return so soon, there were plenty of things that still needed to be taken care of in the Cyberse World, but after he found Yusaku’s message he just had to visit. Yusaku, dating someone? This he had to hear for himself. Besides, Yusaku would be so happy to see him again, so happy he might even hug him, or cry! With an excited ‘squee’ noise he picked up the pace, following the data stream to Yuasku’s duel disk. 

“Yusaku-chan!” Ai popped out of the duel disk excitedly, arms in the air. “Ai’m-” he stopped and looked around, it was dark, really dark. Which was strange because he very sure that it wasn’t that late and even if it was Yusaku’s apartment didn’t get pitch black at night, it never had. 

Reaching out he stretched till his tiny hands found a wall and OH, this was Yusaku’s backpack, that explained a lot. Well that was an easy problem to solve. Feeling around he grabbed the zipper and yanked it open from the inside and popped his head out. 

“Yusaku!” He called out excitedly as he popped out. 

Yusaku, who was sitting at a computer and typing, gave a startled yelp as his name was called out and twisted about to look down at Ai, the bag sitting at his feet. 

“Did ya miss m-mpff!” Yusaku did not grab him and hug him, but instead very unceremoniously squished him back into in the bag and zipped it up. If the jostling about was any indication to Ai, Yusaku had then grabbed the bag and was now moving very quickly to somewhere. 

“Careful or you’re going to make me sick in here!” whined Ai as he bounced around Yusaku’s bag. “Ugh, I’m gonna spill my data bits everywhere.”

Finally the bouncing and moving stopped and light flooded the bag as Yusaku unzipped it and pulled out the duel disk. 

“What was that all about?” asked Ai as he sprawled over the edge of the duel disk, waiting for the churning inside him to stop. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.” He glanced around the new room and gave Yusaku a curious look. They were no longer at the computer desk but in a bathroom stall, all shiny and pristine. “Where are we? I thought school would have been over by now.”

Yusaku sighed, “It is. I’m not at school, I’m at work.”

“Work?” Ai narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked at Yusaku. There was no way he’d miscalculated so badly that he’d been gone for years, besides Yusaku didn’t look that much older since they’d last seen each other. Which only meant one thing. “Oh no! You’ve gone and dropped out of school!”

Yusaku’s eyes widened in shock. “What? No I-it’s a part time job.”

“I thought you couldn’t have those.”

“I found some loopholes. Anyways, I don’t have time to be talking to you, can you please wait till I get home?”

Ai huffed and folded his arms over his chest. “I guess. So much for being happy to see me.”

Yusaku smiled softly, “I am happy to see you Ai, it’s just that this is a bad time.”

“Looks like getting a boyfriend made you all soft,” teased Ai. “So, where ARE we anyways? You’re clearly not working with the hotdog man.”

“SOL Technologies.”

Ai gasped dramatically, clapping his hands to his face. “Oh my god! You’re working for the enemy!”

“Ai!” Yusaku grumbled as he ran his hand down his face with a groan. “They’re not bad guys. Not anymore. Zaizen’s the one in control now. And how I got this job. Now, can you please go back and just, wait? We can talk when I get back to my apartment.”

Ai sighed as he sunk down into the duel disk with a quiet grumble. “Fine fine.”

“If it’s any consolation, I am almost finished,” said Yusaku as he put the duel disk back in his bag. 

“Well I look forward to getting to talk to you some more, Yusaku-chan,” said Ai just before the bag was plunged into darkness again. Ai sighed as he sunk into the duel disk till he was just an eye, the part time job must have been new because it hadn’t been in Yusaku’s message. He wondered what had prompted that decision though, Yusaku willingly working. Who’d have thought.

He did seem happier though, the way he held himself and even spoke seemed much more relaxed and less stressed than Ai was used to seeing. That was good, it seemed like Yusaku was actually trying to do better, to move on. Especially if he was actually dating now! 

Ai wasn’t sure how long he was in there, it felt like hours and with no clock to check he had no way of knowing, but surely Yusaku was done with work and at least on the way home, right?

Stretching out he reached for the backpack’s zipper and pried it open as he poked through an opening in the top. 

“So am I free to talk yet?” he asked. “Yusaku?”

Yusaku had buried his face into his hands with a groan and for the first time Ai actually looked around his surroundings and, oh dear. Yusaku wasn’t at work any more so he was right about that, but he wasn’t at home either. He was sitting in the back of a car, his bag in his lap and flanked by the Zaizen siblings. 

“Oh. Well, this is awkward, isn't it?” Ai rubbed the back of his head as he looked between the siblings. “Uh, I’m sorry about the whole, stealing your consciousness and stuff. It was nothing personal so, no hard feelings right?”

Yusaku only buried his face deeper into his hands, face reddening from between his fingers as he muttered something that sounded like ‘Ai why are you like this?’.

“You are, considerably smaller than the last time we met,” said Akira, eyeing Ai cautiously.

“It’s easier to travel when you’re this small,” said Ai. “And I don’t have a SOLtis body on hand to crawl into.”

“Um Ai?” Aoi spoke up softly from beside Yusaku, catching both of their attentions. “Aqua, is she...how is she?” she asked. 

“Hrm? Oh Aqua’s fine. Actually, she wanted me to pass a message along to you,” he said. “Aqua says hi and hopes that you’re doing well. You and Miyu both.”

Her face softened and she smiled, clapping her hands together. “I’m glad. Do you think she’ll come by at some point?”

Ai scratched his head, “I dunno. I really wasn’t supposed to leave yet but I needed to talk to Yusaku.”

“Leave it to you to break the rules,” said Yusaku with a sigh. “But how did you convince Aqua to let you leave?”

“I told her I’d take a message to Aoi-chan for her, in return she’s making sure no one notices I’m gone. Well, her and Flame. They mayyy have caught me trying to sneak out.”

“Of course they did.” Yusaku sighed, “Can you save this for when we get home?” he asked. “This is really not the time.”

Ai sighed, “Aww fine. But you better tell me when we get back.”

“Trust me, you’ll know.”

With a huff he slunk back down as Yusaku zipped his bag back up.

True to his word, Yusaku did let him know when they got back to the apartment, setting the duel disk on his desk as he crashed on his bed with a groan. 

“So why are you really here?” asked Yusaku. “I find it hard to believe you came back just because you heard I was dating someone.”

Ai was silent from his seat on the duel disk and Yusaku lifted his head to make sure he hadn’t upset him when Ai suddenly launched himself into the air and directly at his face. 

“Ai what the-”

“It’s a hug, I’m hugging you Yusaku,” he said from where he squished up against Yusaku’s cheek. “I missed you.”

Yusaku’s expression softened as he reached up to cup the small Ignis gently. “Yeah, I missed you too Ai.”

Unsticking from his face, Ai dropped into the palm of Yusaku’s hand so they could talk. “So, you and Takeru huh? How did that happen?”

Yusaku flushed before setting Ai on his pillow. “It just did. He’s not here though, he’s back home.”

“At least you’re happy,” said Ai. “I was worried you’d fall to pieces without me around.”

Yusaku laughed, “Come on Ai, how useless do you think I am?”

“Do you really want an answer to that?” asked Ai with a mischievous look on his face. “But wow, a job and a boyfriend? My little Yusaku is growing up so fast. Next thing I know you’re going to be married and having little Yusakus too!”

Yusaku snorted and buried his face into the pillow, trying to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks. “I don’t know if I would go that far,” he said. “But…”

“But what?” asked Ai, cocking his head to one side.

“Well, I was thinking that, maybe after I’m done with school, I might want to move out to be with Takeru,” said Yusaku, rolling onto his side to face Ai. “His hometown is nice, it’s peaceful there and getting out of Den City would probably do me a lot of good.”

“Leave Den City? But this is like, your home!”

“It doesn’t have to be. Besides, for as many good memories that this place holds, it just as many bad. Maybe more.” Yusaku sighed. “And, it means I can be close to Takeru, no more having to take the train to meet.”

“Is that why you got the job?” asked Ai.

“I-partly. If I’m going to move I need the money.”

“You know, I’m sure Revolver-sensei would pay for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he would. But this is something I want to do for myself.” He reached a hand out and tapped Ai lightly on the head. “Enough about me, what about you?”

“What’s to tell?”

“What you’ve been up to? Why it is you’re not supposed to be visiting me, for starters,”

Ai sighed, “Well, we’re still trying to rebuild the Cyberse World. And, well, we’re still trying to decide where we stand on the subject of humans. Flame, Aqua and I want to come and hang with you guys, but Windy and Lightning don’t. And Earth...he’s not really sure where he stands.” He hung his head sadly, “So we said we weren’t going to do anything till we made a decision. Which is stupid, if Lightning wants to be a grump and stay in the Cyberse World that’s fine, but why should I have stay just cause he wants nothing to do with humans? We should be able to do what we want.”

Yusaku smiled, “Seems like I’m not the only one who’s done some growing up huh?”

They continued to talk into the night, until Yusaku drifted off the sleep, completely exhausted from the day. 

By the time he woke up the next day, Ai was already gone, though not without having left a parting gift for him first. 

Yusaku chuckled as he scrolled through the open window, housing listings.

* * *

**Fall**   


Takeru’s phone vibrated and chimed, alerting him to an incoming text message. Except this time it wasn’t a text message, but a photo. It was a group photo from his class, except that everyone in the photo was dressed up. Yusaku was dressed as Cyberse Wizard while Shima, with one arm hooked around Yusaku’s shoulders, was dressed as Gouki Headbutt. In fact everyone in the shot, foreground and background, was dressed up as one duel monster or another. Yusaku was clutching a tray to his chest and looked like he’d been caught off guard by the sudden physical contact, while Shima apparently held the camera with his free hand. 

Takeru stifled a laugh, how had someone managed to convince Yusaku to dress up like that, and why?

He got his answer a moment later. 

_ So we had our cultural festival today _

_ Can u guess our theme? _

_ Duel monsters? _

_ Duel Monsters CAFE to be specific _

_ Ofc it almost ended up a crossdressing maid cafe _

_ Omg _

_ as in like, guys in maid outfits and girls in suits? _

_ Yes _

_ Wait _

_ You better not be imagining me in a maid outfit _

_ Takeru i stg _

_ well I wasn’t but now i am _

_ Takeru no _

_ You stop that that _

_ id pay to see that _

_ nO _

_ Takeru no _

_ How dare _

Takeru laughed, Yusaku in a maid outfit, yeah that would have been a thing to see. He’d probably have to be sedated and forced into it for that to ever happen though.

_ at least yours sounds fun _

_ we did a haunted house _

_ it was the worst thing ever _

_ Oof _

_ yeah _

_ i managed to convince’em to gimme door duty _

_ at least i didn’t have to go in _

_ still ended up as the grim reaper _

He swiped through his photos quickly, searching for the one he’d taken of them at the festival. Kiku was dressed in a witch costume, long black and purple robes, with a broom and pointed hat, while he was dressed in a hooded black robe and a very fake looking, plastic scythe in one hand, a low budget grim reaper costume. He had one arm around her waist, holding her to his side as they sported equally big grins for the selfie.

Before he could type a message in after it though, another message from Yusaku popped up. 

_ Oh yeah, Ai visited me recently, he asked me to give you a message from Flame _

_ Flame says hello and hopes you’re doing ok and hopes that he’ll get to see you soon _

Takeru just about dropped his phone, Flame was ok, he was alive. 

_ Thanks _

* * *

**Winter**   


_ I don’t think im gonna make it for the winter holidays _

_ :< _

_ Aw how come? _

_ Work _

_ It’s part time but i can’t get enough time off to come over _

_ Only like a couple days _

_ Srry _

_ Aw that sux _

_ We can still facetime tho _

_ Yeah _

* * *

Yusaku hovered at the door to Akira’s office, heart in his throat. He couldn’t even fathom why he was so nervous, he wasn’t scared of Akira, far from it. But he needed to talk to him and for some reason the prospect seemed, daunting. 

With a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

“Z-Zaizen-san? May I come in?”

Akira looked up from where he was working at his desk, surprised to see Yusaku standing in his doorway. “Fujiki-kun? Is something wrong?”

Yusaku shook his head, “No but, I need to speak with you.”

Akira nodded, “Well, come in then.”

Letting out the breath he’d been holding, Yusaku stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before taking a seat across from Akira. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking about my future, and after I graduate highschool I was considering moving out of Den City.”

“Oh, where were you considering moving too?” asked Akira, his interest now piqued. 

“Out to Shirakawa,” he replied. “That’s...that’s where Takeru lives. But it’s also too far to commute here and back every day. So I was wondering if, when the time comes, there would be a way for me to continue with this opportunity.”

Akira laced his fingers together thoughtfully, resting his chin on the back of his hand. “Well, we wouldn’t be able to keep you on as an intern as you are now, as the work you’re doing requires you to be here,” he said. “But, once you graduate we'll be able to hire you on full time, if that’s something you would be interested in, of course.”

“I-I see.”

“I’ll need some time to look into things to see what we can do for you, but it’s not at all uncommon to have remote employees. That is if you are still interested in a position here by the time that happens and haven't found another closer job,” said Akira. 

“That’s why I wanted to ask you now,” said Yusaku. 

Akira nodded, “Well this will give us plenty of time to look into things, and plenty of time for you to make a decision as well.”

“Thank you, Zaizen-san,” said Yusaku as he stood up. 

“Of course. And whatever option you choose, I wish you well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Takeru's hometown is courtesy of chibicrow


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short but i couldn't really marge it with the previous chapter or the next one.

One year later…

If there was one thing Yusaku had never really expected to do, it was to graduate highschool. Mostly because he’d assumed he would have dropped out of school long before graduation, but there was also a tiny, very tiny part of him that hadn’t expected him to even survive that long. Being Playmaker had been fairly dangerous work after all.

But he had, and now in just a couple short days, was the graduation ceremony for the students of Den City High. 

“You excited?” asked Kusanagi, setting a cup of coffee down on the table in front of him. “This is a pretty big day for you after all.”

“I don’t know what to feel honestly,” he replied, reaching for the cup. “I thought I’d be excited but I’m, not. At least not in the same way everyone else is.”

While Yusaku may not have known how he felt about all this, Takeru was ecstatic as evidenced by how he’d been blowing up Yusaku’s phone after he'd gotten the news. He hadn’t ever expected to graduate highschool either(though for different reasons than Yusaku), and yet, here he was, graduating. 

“Kusanagi-san, will you, come to my graduation ceremony?” asked Yusaku. “I know normally it’s supposed to be family but…”

Kusanagi smiled brightly, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I think Den City can survive for a few hours without my gourmet cooking.”

Yusaku stifled a laugh before smiling slightly, “Thank you, Kusanagi-san.”

“Hey don’t mention it,” he said, ruffling Yusaku’s hair with one hand. “I’m more than happy to do this for you.”

Takeru clutched the flowers in his hands tightly as he came to a stop in front of the grave stones.

“Hey mom, dad. Can you believe it, I’m graduating in a couple days? I wish you could be here to see this.” His voice hitched in his throat as he knelt down to place the flowers, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I know I can’t believe it. I didn’t think I’d get this far, thought I’d have dropped out years ago, or been expelled for sure.” He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of one hand. “I think I actually saw Oji-san smile when I told him the other day.” Takeru smiled at the memory before continuing. “You know, he’s been training me on how to run the dojo too, not that he’d going to hand it over anytime soon. He'll be running it till he can't move. Oh, and guess what, he said that I should be able to test for my black belt in a couple years! Maybe sooner if I train a lot.” A lump formed in his throat as he placed one hand on the gravestone, vision blurring slightly as tears began to form once again. “I hope...I hope that I’ve made you proud,” he said. 

* * *

Yusaku took a deep, grounding breath as he stood with the rest of the class in front of the stage, waiting for them to call his name. 

He’d faced down cyberterrorists, fought computer programs that wanted to destroy him, even confessed to his crush, but nothing was more nerve wracking than this, graduation. It was only by the grace of Kusanagi-san that he’d even made it. He’d been so nervous that morning that he’d lost track of time just pacing around and wringing his hands and generally being a nervous wreck. Luckily, Kusanagi had called him to check on him (and make sure he'd actually gotten out of bed on time, the last thing Yusaku needed was sleep in on the day of his graduation) and even picked him up to make sure he’d get there on time.

Now, Kusanagi sat out in the audience with Jin, there to cheer him on, Yusaku having caught a glimpse of them when he and the rest of the students had come in. 

“Fujiki-kun,” Aoi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Breath, before you pass out.”

“S-sorry. I’m just a bit nervous,” he said, voice shaking. “I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“Just breath, I promise it’s not that intimidating.”

As they were given the signal to sit, Yusaku just about collapsed into his seat, legs weak from nerves. 

He shifted and fidgeted in his seat as he listened to the teachers talk and drone on, talking about their classes and the school year and how much they would be missed and all sort of sappy things. 

Eventually, names started to be called, and students went up to receive their certificates and Yusaku began wringing his hands together again. It was silly, there was no reason to be nervous, all he was doing was walking up on stage and getting a piece of paper, simple and right to the point. And yet his knees were already knocking together and his hands sweating as he wrung them together. 

“Fujiki, Yusaku!”

The teacher called his name and Yusaku just about leapt out of his seat, much to the amusement of his classmates. Heart beating like a drum against his chest he made his way up to the stage, trying not to look like he’d washed his uniform with too much starch. 

The teacher smiled, somehow more relaxed than he was and Yusaku only managed a weak ‘thank you’ as he took his certificate before going to sit back down with the rest of the class. 

He was just about back to his seat when he turned slightly and looked out into the audience gathered there and froze. Kusanagi-san and Jin were there as expected, with Kusanagi-san apparently filming everything with his phone _oh god_, but he seemed to have been joined by two others. A head of familiar white hair caught Yusaku's attention first and he found himself staring directly at Ryoken, who’d taken a seat beside Kusanagi. Yusaku wouldn’t have even noticed the figure beside him, had they not started waving enthusiastically at Yusaku, prompting Ryoken to grab their arms to stop them. It was Ai in a SOLtis body, though he’d traded in his dressy, flamboyant outfit for something a bit more practical looking and less likely to draw attention and the glowing SOLtis throat mark was obscured by a scarf. 

Gathering himself quickly, Yusaku hurried to his seat, trying to avoid looking at them lest he do something to embarrass himself.

Why were they there? He hadn’t mentioned graduation to either of them, so why had they shown up? And he wasn’t going to get an answer till after the ceremony ended, so until then he was going to have to sit and wait. This was going to be a long ceremony. 

As soon as they could leave, Yusaku all but bolted from his seat towards Ai and Ryoken, he needed to get answers. 

“What are-”

“Congratulations Yusaku-chan!” Ai wrapped his arms around Yusaku, pulling him into a crushing hug before he could say any more. 

“Ai, please.” Yusaku squirmed in his grasp, trying to wiggle free as whispers and giggles from his classmates, or rather former classmates, reached his ears. “You’re making a scene.”

“I’m just so happy for you Yusaku!” he fake cried, hugging his Origin even tighter. “I mean look at you! From slacker to graduate, I can’t believe it.”

Yusaku felt his face turn red as it pressed against Ai’s chest. 

“Why are you here?” he asked. “And how? I never even told you when this was happening.”

“Oh please, you think I haven’t been keeping track of you through the network? I just had to come and see this. Even Kusanagi-kun thought it was a good idea.”

“But where did you get, this?” Yusaku pried himself free and gestured to Ai’s body. “Actually never mind, I don’t want to know. If you’ve been up to illegal things I don’t want to know.” Ai made a noise of mock hurt and Yusaku turned to Ryoken, who was watching the scene with much amusement. “What about you?”

“I invited him,” said Kusanagi with a grin. “I thought, since you can’t have your family be here, why not have all of us instead? The more the merrier right?”

He couldn't believe it. They were all there, for him! So many people were there for him.  


“Yusaku?” Kusanagi frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah why?”

“Because you’re crying.”

Yusaku reached up to touch his face and sure enough, there were tears running down his cheeks. “Ah. That’s...I guess I’m just more overwhelmed that I thought,” he said, quickly moving to wipe them away.

Kusanagi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Come on, why don’t we go and celebrate? I’d say you’ve earned it.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Yusaku with a nod. “Besides, I have something I need to talk with you about.” He looked between him and Ryoken before adding, "Both of you."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to actually look up Japanese highschool graduation ceremonies cause they are, vastly different than western ones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied when i put the chapter count up. i ended up merging the last two chapters into one.   
So here you go. A twofer.

“Rise and shine Yusaku-chan!”

Yusaku groaned, rolling over and away from the voice that called out his name, clenching his eyes shut. It felt early and he did not want to deal with this. “Be quiet.”

“No can-do. It’s your big day, so up and at’em!”

Suddenly the covers were yanked off him, the cocooning warmth replaced by a blast of cold air and Yusaku instinctively curled himself into a tighter ball, arms wrapped around himself as if that would somehow warm him up. It didn't. With an annoyed whine he lifted his head to see several large, purple tentacles holding his stolen blankets, all stemming from the duel disk on his desk. 

“Ai what are you doing?” he asked as he sat up. “What are you even doing here?”

“Making sure you get up on time,” he said, dropping the blanket as his monstrous form shrank back into the duel disk. ”This is a big day for you, wouldn’t want to ruin it by sleeping in now would you?”

“Did Kusanagi-san send you?” asked Yusaku, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

“Nope, I came all on my own.”

“So, I’m guessing that between this and my graduation visit you’re allowed out now?” asked Yusaku, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up, shuddering slightly as his feet touched the cold floor of the apartment. 

“Yeah, we finally came to an understanding. But I can’t stay long, I promised I wouldn’t be gone too long. Aqua’s keeping me on a short leash to make sure I actually work.” Ai folded his arms over his chest and huffed. “It’s like she doesn’t trust me to do anything.”

Yusaku laughed, “That’s because you hate working.”

“Hey, you try building and rebuilding an entire world! It’s hard and it takes forever.”

“Think of it this way,” said Yusaku, picking up the duel disk. “I’m sure you want me to come and visit at some point right? So make it something you want to show off to me. I know you like to show off. Impress me.”

Ai looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin. “Alright. But in return, don’t be late for your train, ok?”

“Alright, I won’t.”

With a wave and a half salute, Ai sunk down into the duel disk and vanished, the surface rippling softly before going dark. For a moment Yusaku just stared at his duel disk before putting it in his travel bag. 

His clothes, save for his pajamas and what he was going to wear that day, had already been packed away, along with all his smaller possessions like his computer and laptop. Everything that was too large to put in a suitcase, bag or be carried was going to be delivered later on by Ryoken and Kusanagi. It had been the only compromise he could make the two of them come to, both wanting to be the one to help him move in. Anything that wouldn’t fit in the back of the truck would be brought over by Ryoken. Which, really, was just the desk, some measurements had revealed it was a bit too wide to squeeze into the back of the truck, at least without damaging it. 

On top of that, Ryoken had insisted that if Yusaku wouldn’t let him pay for the new place, then the least he could do was buy him some proper furnishings for the place, as a housewarming gift he said. Yusaku couldn’t really protest that, because he was going to need stuff for his place and furniture was pricey. 

Stuffing the remainder of his things into the suitcase he hauled it up the stairs to the landing where the rest of his bags were already packed and waiting, before turning to look out over the small apartment one last time. 

It was strange to think that he wouldn’t be coming back here again, that in a few short hours ‘home’ would be somewhere else. But he couldn’t really say that he would miss the tiny, run down apartment all that much. Den City and some of the people in it he might miss, but not the tiny apartment. 

Well, it was time to start the rest of his life in Shirakawa. 

* * *

_ Hey, i just boarded the train _

_ Everything going ok on your end? _

_ Yup! ^.^ He doesn’t suspect a thing _

_ Plus he’s stuck helping out his grandfather clean the dojo for the next few hours _

_ So he’ll be nice and busy _

_ Good _

_ And he still doesn’t know about this? _

_ Not a thing _

Yusaku smiled to himself as he leaned back in his seat. While a number of people knew about his plans to move, there was one person he had intentionally not told them to. Takeru. He hadn’t told him yet that he was moving, never mind the fact that he was moving to Shirakawa. He wanted it to be a surprise and had even gotten Kiku roped into helping him move as well, she was picking him up at the train station. And as long as Takeru remained busy all day they would be able to surprise him after Yusaku dropped his things off. 

He sighed and leaned against the window, cheek pressed against the cool glass as the scenery outside flew past him. 

Just a few more hours, then they could finally be together again. 

** _Now approaching, Shirakawa Station_ **

A cool robotic sounding voice roused a half asleep Yusaku from his cat nap in his seat on the train and he stretched out. Was he there already? He really must have dozed off. He’d thought he’d slept well enough the night before but apparently not, not if he’d fallen asleep on the train. 

Stifling a yawn he grabbed his stuff and prepared to exit the train as it pulled into the station. 

Both the train and the platform were considerably less crowded this time and it wasn’t long, nor was it difficult, for him to spot Kiku. 

“Yusaku! You made it!” She put away the book she’d been reading while waiting as she ran to greet him. “So, how does it feel?”

“I don’t know yet. Let’s wait and see till I’m moved in first, give me the chance to settle.”

She laughed, “Good plan.”

He fished out a slip of paper from his pocket and held it out to her. “This is the address, do you uh, know the way? I haven’t actually been there yet, only talked to the landlord.”

Kiku looked over the paper before nodding, “Yeah I know where that is, but with all this stuff you’re going to want a cab to get there.”

As Yusaku stepped out of the cab, he looked up at the apartment for the first time, having only seen photos of it till now. Ryoken had seen it, he wanted to make sure any furniture he got for Yusaku would actually fit through the door and in the apartment, but Yusaku hadn’t come down yet to see it in person. There was to much of a chance that Takeru might spot him.  


From the outside it looked decent and if what he’d seen and been told was anything to go on, then the inside would be considerably better than what he had been living in. 

The landlord met him at the door and handed him the key. “You’re room 103,” she said, pointing him towards his apartment.

“Thank you.”

Key in hand, Yusaku dragged his stuff to the apartment, hesitating momentarily at the door. This was it, his new home, his new life, once he opened the door it would all start. 

With a deep breath he unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

The apartment was, well it was small but compared to where he’d come from it seemed quite large. It had more rooms for one thing; there was a small bathroom just to the right of the inside hallway and the main room was composed of a combined kitchen area and living room, the only thing separating the two sections being a counter. The bedroom was in its own room, partitioned off by sliding doors, finally, a way to have some privacy. A back door opened onto a small balcony of sorts, even though it was on the ground floor. 

Finally, he could actually cook and wash in his own apartment instead of having to leave every time he wanted or needed to do either. He dragged his bags into the bedroom and left them there, he’d unpack it all later, right now there was something more important that he had to do.

“Is Takeru still at home?” he asked as he returned to the front door where Kiku was patiently waiting. 

“He should be,” she said, pulling her phone out. “He hasn’t said anything yet, so we’re probably in the clear to head over. I’m sure he’ll be very surprised to see you.”

Yusaku smiled, “I hope so.”

Takeru grabbed his water bottled as he sat down on the dojo floor, guzzling back half the contents of the plastic bottle as he took a much needed break. His grandfather had had him helping to clean the dojo all day and he was absolutely exhausted, on top of being all hot and sweaty. On the plus side, now the floor was clean enough that someone could eat off if they wanted to, not that Takeru wanted to though. 

“Takeru!”

“Obaa-chan?” He stood up and made his way to the dojo door at the sound of his name. “Do you need me for something?” he asked, poking his head out. 

“There’s someone at the door for you,” she said. 

Someone at the door? He wasn’t expecting anyone over. Though, he supposed Kiku could have dropped by unannounced, it wasn’t out the realm of possibility. “I’ll be right out!” he called. With a quick bow to the inside of the dojo he turned and trotted out, making a beeline for the door. Sure enough, Kiku was standing in the open doorway, smiling as she greeted him. “Kiku, what are you doing here, I wasn’t expecting you to come by. What brings you over?”

“Well, today I’m just a delivery girl,” she said before looking over her shoulder. “Right?”

Curious about what she was talking about, Takeru followed her gaze over her shoulder and for a moment though he was seeing things and nearly dropped his water bottle. “Yu-Yusaku?” Standing just a short ways behind Kiku and smiling softly at him, was Yusaku. 

“Hey Takeru.”

“What-what are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming for a visit.”

“Oh, that’s because I’m not visiting,” said Yusaku as Kiku stepped aside to let them talk. 

“You’re not?”

Yusaku shook his head, “Nope. I came to tell you that I was moving.”

Takeru froze and he swore that his heart had stopped as well. “M-moving?” A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed hard. “As in, out of Den City?” Yusaku nodded again and Takeru felt his face crumple. Yusaku was moving away. 

Yusaku placed a hand on his shoulder. “Takeru, I’m moving here, to Shirakawa. Well, I suppose it’s more accurate to say I moved here, I moved in just a little while ago.”

“You...you moved here?” asked Takeru. 

“Uh-huh. I wanted to be closer to you.”

“That’s...Wait, Kiku did you know about this?” he asked. 

“Uh-huh, I picked him up from the train station this morning.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Takeru. “I could have helped, would have helped.”

Yusaku laughed, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well I’d say it worked,” replied Takeru. “I’m sure surprised.”

Kiku smiled and patted them both on the shoulders. “I’ll leave you two to get caught up. I did my part.”

Yusaku thanked Kiku as she left before turning back to Takeru. “So, may I come in?” asked Yusaku. “Unless I’m interrupting something.” He indicated to Takeru’s attire, his karate gi. 

“Oh this? No I was just cleaning the dojo when you guys showed up.”

“Well, if you’re finished, do you, want to maybe come over?” asked Yusaku. “Come see my new place?”

“Of course!” he replied without missing a beat. “So how many other people knew about this moving plan of yours?”

“Kusanagi-san, Ryoken, Zaizen-san, Ai,”

“So what you’re saying is, everyone who isn’t me then.”

Yusaku laughed, “Yeah just about.”

After getting Takeru a quick shower and change of clothes they returned to Yusaku’s place where they very quickly found themselves in each other’s arms. It had started slowly enough, reaching for each other’s hands, fingers tangling together before they even reached the front door; light nuzzles and chase kisses on the cheek as Yusaku welcomed Takeru into his new home. It finally culminated when Yusaku, who had been giving Takeru a very brief tour of the apartment, pressed Takeru into the counter and slammed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Takeru sighed and looped his arms around the back of Yusaku’s neck as he leaned back, heart pounding in his chest as they kissed. 

“God I missed you so much Takeru,” murmured Yusaku as he pressed a kiss to Takeru’s lips. Ever since he’d picked up the part time job with SOL, their visits had depleted to nearly nothing. Takeru had managed a couple weekend visits to Den City, but most of the time they’d been relegated to long distance communication. But he wouldn’t have to settle for that anymore, Takeru was right there in the same city as him. 

“I missed you too,” replied Takeru, pulling Yusaku closer as their lips slotted together again. “I missed you so much.”

“Now we don’t have to be apart,” said Ysaku, cupping Takeru’s face in his hands. “No more only seeing each other only a handful of times a year.”

Takeru smiled and nuzzled back against. “I still can’t believe it, you’re here, you’re really here.”

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

Once they got their hands and emotions under control, Takeru helped Yusaku to unpack the remainder of his things, at least the things that could be unpacked-with no real dresser yet Yusaku had to keep his clothes in his suitcases. 

With a take out ordered for dinner-as Yusaku didn't actually own and dishes or cook wear and hadn't yet had time to go grocery shopping either-they cuddled up on the floor, the few pillows Yusaku had set up around them to lean on and a blanket wrapped around them. 

“You know,” said Yusaku, sidling up against Takeru as they curled together. “You should stay the night.”

“Y-Yusaku!”

“What? You should. We can catch up,” he said before leaning in and nuzzling the crook of Takeru’s neck with a sigh. “Or, we can do something else.”

“What did you have in mind?” asked Takeru, licking at his lips anxiously. 

“I think you know, exactly what I have in mind,” he murmured, lips brushing against Takeru’s ear as he spoke, voice soft like a whisper. 

Takeru did in fact know exactly what Yusaku meant and in a matter of moments they were stumbling into Yusaku’s room and onto the futon. Wandering hands grabbed at clothes, sneaking up and under and pulling open buttons while lips crashed against each other over and over. 

“I want to get to know every inch of you,” breathed Yusaku as they took a moment to catch their breath, shaking with excitement as they held each other, touched each other, fingers gliding softly over skin. “And I want you to get to know every inch of me too.”

Yusaku had never felt like this about anyone before, never wanted like this, and yet with Takeru is just felt right. He wanted Takeru’s hands all over him, to feel and touch every part of his body, he didn’t want anyone else, just Takeru.

Yusaku whined and squirmed as Takeru’s lips dragged along his collar bones and his chest, their hands locked beside his head. He tilted his head back, Takeru’s name on his lips, their bodies flush together. Takeru’s hands slid free and found their way to his hips as their lips connected again, while Yusaku wrapped his arms around Takeru, nails dragging over and along his shoulders and back.

Yusaku sighed against Takeru’s neck as he clung to him, passion and pleasure ripping through him as they entwined. Who knew one person could make him feel so good?  


Yusaku blinked slowly as the fog of sleep lifted from his head and for a moment he had no idea where he was, his surroundings unfamiliar to him. As he looked around, trying to quell the panic rising within him his eyes fell on Takeru, sleeping beside him, his arms wound around Yusaku, and everything came flooding back to him. This  _ was _ his home, his new home in Shirakawa, and Takeru had stayed the night with him and they’d...Yusaku let his thoughts trail off as his gaze lingered on Takeru and the blossoming red marks that adorned his neck and collarbone and shoulders. Yeah, that had happened after all. 

“Mmmm, Yusaku stop moving,” mumbled Takeru sleepily, tightening his hold on Yusaku and pulling him closer. 

Yusaku smiled and snuggled closer, leaning against Takeru’s chest, he supposed he could stay in bed a little while longer.

* * *

True to their word, Ryoken and Kusanagi arrived over the next few days with the rest of Yusaku’s furniture, as well as the new stuff that had been purchased for him, including useful essentials like dishware, cutlery and cookware.

As his house filled up it felt more and more like a home.

On top of that, as the weeks went by, Takeru found himself spending more and more time at Yusaku’s place. Takeru himself didn’t even notice how often he'd been doing it till Yusaku suggested that he just leave some clothes there so that he wouldn’t have to worry about packing things every time he came over. 

“I’m surprised you just haven’t moved right in yet,” said Kiku one day. “I mean you practically live there already.”

Takeru blushed. “I’d feel bad about leaving Oji-san and Obaa-chan all alone.”

“It’s not like you’d be going that far away. Besides I'm sure they'll be fine without you. They managed while you were in Den City after all.”

Summer soon turned to fall and fall into winter and before they knew it the holiday season was upon them. Yusaku could barely believe it, it was going to be his first Christmas spent somewhere that wasn’t Den City. His first Christmas in his new home. And hopefully the first of many more. And finally a Christmas season spent in a house with a decent heating system, THA was going to be nice for sure.  


“Are you sure it’s alright for you to be spending tonight with me?” asked Yusaku as they made their way to his apartment. Yusaku had been surprised when Takeru had suggested spending Christmas Eve together, as he’d been expecting to spend it alone, again. But Takeru apparently was not going to let this happen, not now that Yusaku lived in the same city as him.

Takeru nodded, “It’s fine, don’t worry. Besides, you can spend tomorrow at my place. I know my grandparents would be glad to have you over.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so Yusaku, now stop worrying please.”

Yusaku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sorry it’s just, normally you spend this with family, so I don’t want to be taking you away from them.” 

Takeru smiled and gave Yusaku’s hand a light squeeze. “They’ll be fine without me for one night, I promise you.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” said Yusaku as they reached the door. “Now, as much as I enjoy holding your hand I need it back, unless you want to carry dinner.” He gestured to the bag of fried chicken take away and corner store Christmas cake that was in his other hand, preventing him from unlocking the front door.

“Aww, but I like holding your hand,” said Takeru.

“Fine, then you carry dinner.” Yusaku trust the bag into Takeru’s free hand before fishing the house key out to unlock the door. Pushing the door open he pulled Takeru in after him. 

Takeru took the chicken to the counter and took the cakes they’d bought to the fridge, while Yusaku used the opportunity to head into his room to grab something. Opening a drawer he pulled out a small box, held shut with a tiny red ribbon. Tiny box in hand he peered out into the living room, where Takeru was pulling up some chairs for them to sit on, and smiled. Perfect, it didn’t seem like Takeru had suspected a thing.

Tucking it away in a pocket, he made his way over, sitting down beside Takeru.

“I’m glad you’re staying over, it’ll be nice to not be alone for once,” said Yusaku. 

“Well it’s my pleasure,” replied Takeru with a smile. 

“And, I have something for you.” 

Takeru gave him a questioning look and Yusaku produced a small, unadorned rectangular box. “What is it?” he asked. 

“Open it and find out,” said Yusaku, placing it in his hands. 

Slowly he undid the ribbon and removed the lid. Inside he was greeted with plain tissue paper, carefully wrapped around whatever was within the box. It was small, even wrapped in tissue paper, easily fitting in the palm of his hand. Carefully he unrolled the paper and a small key attached to a ribbon fell out and into his open hand. 

“A-a key?” he asked, holding it up to look at it, apparently not sure what to make of it.  


“A house key,” clarified Yusaku. “You spend so much time here that I figured you should have your own key to the place, so you can come and go when you want. And...and maybe someday you can actually move in and live with me.”

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Only when you want to!” he said quickly. “But, someday I hope so. I like having you around and, I wouldn't be against living together.”

Takeru smiled, holding the key tightly. “Thank you Yusaku.”

“Man, you saps are gonna make my gifts look lame.”

Yusaku and Takeru turned, looking towards Yusaku’s duel disk, which he’d left on the small coffee table earlier that day after performing some routine maintenance on it. A tiny face peeked out of it, staring towards them. A tiny purple face with gold eyes. 

“Ai! What are you doing here?” asked Yusaku. 

“Visiting! That’s what you do on holidays isn’t it? Or did the internet lie to me? I hope not because I brought gifts as well, and it also said you do that during the holidays.”

“You didn’t give me any warning!” said Yusaku.

“Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” said Ai, putting his hands on tiny hips as he rose out of the duel disk. “Honestly. Anyways, before you show me up with my gift, I have something for Takeru!”

Takeru pointed at himself, “For me?”

Ai nodded, “Uh-huh.” He bent over and patted the screen and in a stage whisper said, “That’s your cue.”

The surface of the duel disk rippled again as something broke the surface slowly, almost cautiously. Something red and glowing. There, standing on Yusaku’s duel disk beside Ai, was Flame.

“Hello, Homura Takeru,” said Flame softly. 

“F-Flame.” Takeru dropped the key as he stood up and made his way over to the fire Ignis, hands shaking and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “You’re, you’re here. I can’t believe it.”

“I’m sorry,” said Flame, looking away. “I would have returned sooner but I was, scared.”

“Scared?”

Flame nodded, “I was afraid you would be mad at me for being gone for so long. That you would have moved on and wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Oh Flame, you’re such a fool.” Takeru reached down and carefully scooped up the small fire Ignis, bringing him to his face and gently pressing his forehead to Flame’s as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. “I could never be mad at you Flame. I’m just glad that you’re safe, that you’re ok.”

Flame slowly reached out and returned the gesture, hugging his Origin back as best as he could. 

“So, what made you change your mind?” asked Takeru finally, once he’d composed himself enough to talk.

“Actually, it was Ai’s idea. He said that we should all visit our Origins during the holidays.”

Ai nodded, “Uh-huh. We already dropped Aqua off with the girls and and Earth’s hanging with Specter. Windy’s visiting his kid and after we’re done here we’re taking Lightning to the Kusanagis.”

“You’re going with him?” asked Yusaku curiously. 

“Yeah, gotta make sure the hotdog man doesn’t try to delete his code. And because Lightning’s being a party pooper and won’t go unless I come with him. Also, we wanted to invite you to come and visit the Cyberse World sometime. We’re only opening it to you guys, that was the agreement we came too. Origins only.”

That sparked both Yusaku and Takeru’s attention, their eyes lighting up with curiosity. “You finished?” asked Yusaku. 

Ai nodded, "Uh huh, and it looks pretty good if I do say so myself."

Yusaku smiled, "That's good to hear, I'm glad you finished."

"So make sure you stop by sometime," said Ai. "We'd love to have you over. By the way, Yusaku, do you still have Roboppi's old casing? The tiny robot I mean."

Yusaku gave him a curious look. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because it's important, now, do you?"

Yusaku sighed as he stood up from his seat. "I do," he replied before heading to go and retrieve it. Even though it was an empty casing and no amount of programming would bring the cleaner bot back, he just hadn't been able to bring himself to get rid of it. It held too many memories and he was too sentimental to let it go. So he kept it, cleaned and maintained and stored away for safekeeping. 

Digging through the closet he found it exactly where he left it in exactly the condition he left it in. As he picked up the robot he felt a stab of sadness in his chest, he could barely believe it had been literal years since they'd been gone. Holding it close, almost hugging it, he carried it back to the main room.

"Alright Ai, I have Roboppi, now why did you want me to bring it?" he asked as he placed it on the ground.

Ai just squished his face into an approximation of a smile before hopping off the duel disk and landing on the floor in front of the empty shell. Then he reached into his chest and produced a small, glowing orb between his hands.

"Ai what's-" Yusaku started to ask but Ai shushed him with an 'I'm working'. Then he reached out and pushed it into Roboppi's body. 

The robot beeped softly with the familiar startup sound and the faceplate screen lit up as it slowly powered on.

“Come on, please work please work!” Ai clenched his tiny fists tightly, watching and waiting anxiously for the robot to do something, anything.

Nothing. It just sat there, powered on but unmoving and unspeaking and not expression on the digital face plate.

“Ohh, come on you dumb lug, do something, please!” he begged. 

“Dumb...is a forbidden word.” A tiny mechanical voice spoke after a moment of silence and a pair of eyes blinked to life on the screen and looked down at Ai. 

“Yes! It worked!” Ai pumped his tiny fists in the air, leaping for joy. 

“Aniki! Where have you been?” demanded Roboppi, reaching out for Ai. “You said we were friends but you left me all alone! You didn’t even say goodbye! How could you aniki?” After failing to grab Ai, Roboppi waved their arms about in frustration, while wearing a (ᗒᗣᗕ) expression on their face, all the while sounding like they were crying. 

While Ai flailed around dramatically and attempted to conjure up some form of explanation, Yusaku could only stare in surprise as he listened to Roboppi speak for the first time in literal years. 

“Ro-boppi?” Yusaku reached out and placed a hand on the small robot’s head, causing them to stop complaining and turn around to look up at Yusaku. 

“Master!” Roboppi cheered happily as the sight of Yusaku, facial expression switching to a much more joyful (o^▽^o). “Oh, Master you’ve gotten so big!”

Yusaku’s hand trembled, Roboppi still remembered him, still knew who he was. They even remembered Ai. “Yeah, it’s...it’s been a while.”

Roboppi cheered happily before looking around the room then back up at Yusaku, facial expression looking confused. “Master where are we? This isn’t home.”

Yusaku smiled softly as he knelt down in front of them. “It is now, it’s our new home.”

“We have a new home?” Roboppi made an excited noise before spinning around on the spot, arms raised in the air. “I must go explore right away.” Without another word, Roboppi slipped past Yusaku and wheeled off to explore the rest of the house, beeping and chirping happily as they went. 

As Roboppi rolled off, Yusaku turned back to Ai, who was sitting on the floor breathing a sigh of relief. “Ai, how did you...I thought...I thought their data was destroyed,” he said finally, voice tightening. 

“After what happened to them...I kept hold of their data, just in case you know? I wasn’t sure I could even do anything with it, the data was so badly corrupted.” Ai rubbed his head as he spoke. “Yusaku I’m sorry. I...I don’t know how much Roboppi will remember, or if they'll even be the same. I fixed up their data as much as I could but it was so damaged, I had to get rid of a lot, including a lot of memories.”

“It seems like Roboppi may think you’ve just come back from your trip to the Cyberse World,” said Yusaku, looking over his shoulder at the robot as they investigated some dust bunnies in a corner. 

“I think that’s probably for the best,” said Ai. “It’s probably better this way if they don’t remember what went down.”

Carefully, Yusaku scooped Ai up and held him close, tears of joy spilling down his cheeks. “Thank you, Ai,” he said, choking back tears. “Thank you so much.”

“I wanted to give them back to you sooner, like as a housewarming gift, but it took so long to fix the data up, especially since I wasn't able to work on it as often as I wanted,” said Ai, reaching out to hug Yusaku. 

“It’s alright. You brought Roboppi home, that’s all that matters. Thank you.”

“Master, this house is so big!” said Roboppi from another room, sounding very excited. “I like this new house!”

Yusaku smiled, “I like it too Roboppi.”

“I’d really love to stay longer,” said Ai. “But we need to get going so Lightning can visit his Origin,” said Ai, looking up at Yusaku. 

“Is that wise?” asked Takeru, setting Flame down on the table. “I mean, Jin doesn’t remember Lightning or the Lost Incident.”

“That’s why if he asks we’re there to visit Kusanagi-san,” said Ai. “We’re old friends of his.”

“Well take care, alright?” said Yusaku.

“And make sure to come by and visit us again sometime,” said Takeru. “Soon hopefully.”

“I promise, we’ll visit again Takeru,” said Flame, climbing onto the duel disk as Yusaku set Ai down on it. “I wish to catch up some more with you. I'm sure we both have lots to talk about.”

“Please, of course we’ll be back. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” said Ai. 

“Unfortunately,” mumbled a voice from inside the duel disk as the top of a tiny yellow head poked out momentarily. 

Yusaku and Takeru watched as Ai and Flame waved goodbye, sinking down into the duel disk and vanishing from sight. 

Takeru laughed softly and shook his head, “I was going to wait till after dinner, but now I feel like I have to give you your gift now,” he said. 

“You can still wait,” said Yusaku. 

“I know but, everyone else has given their gifts now, so I’d feel bad for waiting. But you have to close your eyes first.”

Yusaku raised an eyebrow as he stood up from the floor, moving back to his chair. “Why would I need to do that?”

“Because it’s a surprise.”

He sighed and, folding his hands in his lap, closed his eyes. If Takeru wanted to give him his gift now he wasn’t about to argue, especially since Takeru looked excited to do so. “Alright, my eyes are closed,” he said. 

“Good, now don’t open them till I say so, ok?”

Yusaku nodded and sat quietly, wondering what sort of gift Takeru had for him. He could hear him shuffling around the room before the chair creaked slightly as he sat down once again. Then he felt Takeru take one of his hands up in his, his fingers gentle as they ran over Yusaku’s hand and fingers. Something cool and metallic slid along his finger and Yusaku shivered at the sensation. Was it, a ring?

“Ok, you can open them now,” he said at last. 

Yusaku’s eyes fluttered slowly as he opened them and he looked down at his left hand. Takeru had slid a ring on Yusaku’s hand, a plain white gold band with a small, deep blue sapphire set in the middle. 

“Takeru, this is…” he trailed off as Takeru took his hand and he noticed a similarly styled ring on Takeru’s hand, a gold band with a small, vivid green emerald set in the middle. 

“They’re my parents engagement rings. Oji-san gave them to me. He said that when I find someone I love more than anything I should use them. And I love you.” He squeezed Yusaku’s hand between his as he spoke, holding it tight between his. “Yusaku, I love you and, someday, I want to marry you.”

Yusaku’s eyes widened and he Takeru not been holding his hand he’d have let it fall into his lap. That was by far the last thing he'd expected to hear Takeru say. “T-Takeru...”

Quickly he added, “N-Not right now of course, but later, maybe when we’re a bit older. But I do, I want to marry you and spend my life with you.”

“Are you, proposing to me?” asked Yusaku, voice hitching in his throat slightly. Takeru blushed abruptly and nearly dropped Yusaku’s hand as he stuttered in shock. Smiling, Yusaku leaned forward and kissed Takeru, catching his lips before he could move and silencing his stammering. “Because the answer’s yes.”

Takeru made a joyful sounding noise and, cupping Yusaku’s face, pulled him in for another kiss. Yusaku sighed as he melted into the kiss, their lips dragging together and moving lazily against each other’s, soft and passionate. 

“You know,” said Takeru as they parted, still holding each other. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to say, but it never really felt like the right time. But considering everything,” he glanced over Yusaku’s shoulder at Roboppi who had just puttered into the bedroom. “I think it’s more than the right time to say it.”

“Oh, what’s that?” asked Yusaku curiously. 

Takeru simply smiled. 

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had most of the ending stuff (the Takeru-Flame reunion, Ai returning Roboppi, the gifts given, even the parting line) all planned out like, back when I started writing this. It was like some of the first stuff I'd planned. So I've been sitting on this for MONTHS.   
This thing got so much fucking longer than I expected too.


End file.
